Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Miłość jest jedna ...
Miłość...miłość (we współczesności) - Rozpoczynam rozprawę w sprawie przyznania praw rodzicielskich dla pana Czkawki Haddocka. - Usłyszałem głos, który szybko rozniósł się po sali. Siedziałem na swoim miejscu obok wynajętego przeze mnie prawnika. Na przeciwko mnie siedział ten "nowy mąż" Astrid. Ona sama siedziała obok niego z malutką, pięciomiesięczną córeczką. Moją córeczką, do której ten idiota nie powinien dostać praw. - Wysoki Sądzie mój klient ma wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące ojcostwa - zaczął mój prawnik. - Rozumiem. Panie Czkawko proszę zacząć - sąd poprosił mnie o wyjaśnienie sprawy. Wstałem pospiesznie patrząc na Astrid. - Siggy jest w stu procentach moją córką. Potwierdziły to liczne badania DNA. Byłem z Astrid gdy urodziła się nasza córeczka, ale to przecież nie moja wina, że ona wyszła za innego. Według mnie powinienem dostać te prawa, przecież to także moje dziecko - zacząłem, gdy przerwał mi ten cały Eron. - Dobrze, ja bym się nie mieszał, ale Astrid wybrała mnie. Nie sądzisz, że to śmieszne. No właśnie tylko się ośmieszasz - powiedział, ja momentalnie odwróciłem wzrok na Astrid. Była przestraszona, taka jakby prosiła wzrokiem o pomoc, ale co ja mogłem. - Więc może wysłuchajmy Astrid - ciągnąłem. Dziewczyna wstała. Dziecko zostawiła w nosidełku. Chwilę się wahała. Zauważyłem jak Eron coś do niej szepta i powoli wykręca jej dłoń. Ale ja nic nie mogłem. To jej mąż. - Ja... ja.. - nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. - Czy chce pani by pan Czkawka dostał prawa do pani dziecka. - Zapytała kobieta pełniąca rolę sędzi. - Ja... ja... Nie chcę - powiedziała cicho, a gdy Eron mocniej zacisnął pięść na jej nadgarstku dodała: To Eron ma prawa do Siggy i niech tak zostanie. - A więc sprawa zakończona. Koniec rozprawy! Otworzyłem ciężko drzwi i wyszedłem, za mną szedł mój prawnik i przyjaciele. Nagle podszedł do mnie Eron wraz z As i małą. - Myślałeś, że wygrasz, a tylko się ośmieszyłeś - zaczął się śmiać. Astrid stała za nim przygnębiona. Zauważyłem siniaki na jej rękach. ten pacan ja uderzył? Tak bardzo było mi jej żal, ale nie zrobiłem nic, bo wiedziałem, że mogę tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Gdy jej mąż odszedł, ona cichutko szepnęła: - Przepraszam - i również ruszyła przed siebie. Zły wsiadłem do samochodu i pojechałem do mieszkania, który wynajmowałem na czas mieszkania z Oslo, z którego jak najszybciej chce się wynieść. To za dużo wspomnień. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko przez jej ojca, nie spodobałem mu się i postanowił córce znaleźć lepszego, który jednak okazał się gorszym. Zastanawia mnie tylko jak ona ukrywa te wszystkie blizny przy rodzicach, którzy chyba tego jeszcze nie zauważyli, bo nie widać, żeby reagowali. Jestem ciekawy czy moją córkę tez tak będzie traktował, nawet nie chcę myśleć. Muszę za wszelka cenę zdobyć te prawa. Położyłem się do łóżka patrząc na późną godzinę. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że As i mała dzisiaj będą miały spokojną noc. Nie wiedziałem jak bardzo się mylę. *** - Astrid! - ktoś krzyknął. To on. Znowu za dużo wypił. Dziecko płacze, a ja muszę do niego iść. - Tak? - zapytałam cicho. - Uspokuj tego bachora, bo już mi łeb pęka jak go słyszę. - Zbliżył się do mnie. - To tylko dziecko, popłacze i przestanie. - Natychmiast! - uderzył mnie w twarz. Po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy. - I co ryczysz? Mów co ci każę! On zawsze był agresywny, ale dzisiaj przeszedł samego siebie. Poszłam powoli do pokoju Siggy. Wzięłam ją na ręce i powoli kołysałam. Nie rozumiałam czemu akurat rodzice kazali mi za niego wyjść. No tak miał kasę, ale czy w życiu liczą się tylko pieniądze? Myślałam o Czkawce. Jak ja go kocham. Jestem tchórzem, ale co mogę zrobić. On by ją mógł zabić. Już lepiej, żeby nade mną się znęcał. *** - Szczerbatek, przestań, tak... tak psinko tez cię kocham - mówiłem gdy rankiem wskoczył na mnie mój czarnowłosy owczarek niemiecki. Szybko wstałem i zrobiłem sobie kawę, a psu nalałem wody. Zamerdał wesoło ogonem. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Podniosłem słuchawkę i usłyszałem swoją matkę. Opowiedziałem jej cała rozprawę, a ona zaoferowała, że musimy spróbować jeszcze raz. Nie chciałem się poddać, ale muszę to przemyśleć. Skończyłem rozmowę i wyszedłem do pracy. W tym tygodniu wyjeżdżam. Musze się jeszcze spakować. *** - Wychodzę. Zostań w domu i niczego nie próbuj. - Powiedział Eron i wyszedł. Zostałam wreszcie sama. Siggy zasnęła. Rano pokłóciłam się z mężem. Znowu. Chyba już z ósmy raz w tym tygodniu. Kłótnia to nic, ale jego ciosy są potworne. *** Wracałem już do domu. Zadzwonił telefon. Szybko go odebrałem, bo był to numer As. W słuchawce usłyszałem tylko płacz dziecka i szloch Astrid, bym jak najszybciej do niej przyjechał. Krzyknęła. Przeraziłem się. To on, jego wina. Szybko nawróciłem jadąc do ich domu. Wiedziałem gdzie mieszkają. Jechałem jak najszybciej. Nie wiedziałem co może zrobić im ten wariat. Wpadłem do domu jak burza. Bałagan. Na stole ze trzy butelki po piwie i jedna po wódce. Na ziemi Astrid leżała przytulając do siebie dziecko, która było skaleczone. I on stojący na nimi i krzyczący. Szybko go od nich odciągnąłem. Już wcześniej zadzwoniłem na policję. Byli w drodze. Przybyli naprawdę szybko. Złapali tego idiotę. Podszedłem do Astrid. Nadal leżała skulona. Widać było jak bardzo ten łajdak sie nad nią znęcał. Pobita i posiniaczona nie miała siły wstać. Pogotowie również zjawiło się zaskakująco szybko. Zabrali je do szpitala. Ja pojechałem za nimi. *** Obudziłam się. Byłam chyba w szpitalu. Ręka w bandażu, zapewne skręcona. Obok mnie siedział Czkawka, uśmiechał się. - Wreszcie się obudziłaś. - Tak, gdzie mała? - Bezpieczna, później ci ja przyniosę. Opowiedz mi co się stało. - Nie chce do tego wracać. - Rozumiem. On was już nigdy nie skrzywdzi. Sąd skazał go na 8 lat więzienia, a gdy już z niego wyjdzie my będziemy daleko stąd. Jeśli będziesz oczywiście tego chciała. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę. To wszystko to już koniec. - Mam do ciebie pewne pytanie. - Czyli? - uśmiechnęłam się. - Wiem, ze ostatnie wydarzenia bardzo cię zmieniły i nie jesteś taka jak dawniej, ale mam nadzieję, że nadal mnie kochasz, więc czy wyjdziesz za mnie? - Oczywiście, Czkawka, ze za ciebie wyjdę. - Nie unieważnimy tamten ślub. Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. - Ja wiem. Kocham cię. - Ja tez cię kocham Astriś, zawsze kochałem. (Brak kontynuacji!!!) Nigdy nie będziesz sama, Nie pozwolę ci upaść... - Czkawka, coś się stało? - zapytała nauczycielka gdy poderwałem się z miejsca w czasie jednej z lekcji. Kilka sekund temu przeczytałem wiedomość od matki mojej dziewczyny. Czuję, że coś jest nie tak, ale jeszcze nie wiem co. Muszę jak najszybciej stąd wyjść. Tylko co powiedzieć nauczycielce? Nie wypuści mnie od tak, bo muszę jechać do Astrid. Zapewne w ogóle mnie nie puści nawet jak poproszę. Ale ja muszę! - Muszę wyjść - zdecydowałem się na zwykle wybiegnięcie z klasy. Nauczycielka oczywiście próbowała mnie zatrzymać. Nie udało jej się. Będę miał poważne kłopoty, ale będą one jeszcze bardziej poważniejsze jeżeli nie dotrę do As. Wsiadłem do swojego samochodu i ruszyłem do domu ukochanej dziewczyny. *Heathera* Miałam właśnie bardzo ważny sprawdzian z historii. "Zadanie nr. 1. Wypisz poglądy Marcina Lutra (przynajmniej 3)". Szlag, co to było? Marcinie Lutrze po co ci były te poglądy?! Jak to było? Nie ma szans... Następne zadanie.. Nagle zabrzęczał mój telefon. Pokryjomu spojrzałam na ekran i zobaczyłam, że Czkawka do mnie dzwoni. No cóż, niezłe wyczucie czasu. Przeprosiłam nauczycielkę i wyszłam do łazienki. Wybrałam numer chłopaka i przyłożyłam telefon do ucha. Pierwszy sygnał... drugi... i... - Heather? - zapytał, przytaknełam. - Potrzebuję cię. - Czkawka, zdajesz ty sobie sprawę, że właśnie uciekłam przed Lutrem? - Co? - Dobra nie ważne. Co się dzieje? - zapytałam cicho. - Astriś nie odbiera, nie odpisuje, a jej mama dzwoniła i pisała do mnie, że As nie chce z nikim od wczoraj rozmawiać. Chciała żebyśmy przyjechali, ja już siedzę w samochodzie. Cholera! - krzyknął nagle do aparatu. - Co? - Mam problem. Jest jakiś korek na drodze. Musisz jechać do As. - Ale jak? Mam lekcje - powiedziałam i wychyliłam głowę na korytarz by sprawdzić czy nikt nie idzie. Na szczęście było pusto. - Nie wiem, wymyśl coś - rozłączył się, a ja przygryzłam wargę i wróciłam na lekcję. Nigdy nie umiałam kłamać, ale cóż czasem niestety trzeba. Wykręciłam się tym, że muszę jechać do siostry do szpitala. Nie mam siostry, ale nauczycielka o tym nie wiedziała i zwolniła mnie. Czkawka masz przerąbane jeśli wpadnę. *Czkawka* Siedząc zamknięty pośrodku tych wszystkich zmartwień we wnętrzu swojego samochodu sprawdzałem pocztę. Zero sms'ów, zero nieodebranych połączeń, zero tęsknoty za mną. Wybrałem numer As, założę się, że skoro jest jej źle to wyłączyła telefon, znam ją za dobrze by tego nie wiedzieć. Tak czy inaczej napisze jej sms'a. Cz: Co się dzieje? Proszę odpisz. Na mnie możesz zawsze liczyć. Bardzo cię kocham. Czkawka :* Czekałem na odpowiedź kilka minut wpatrując się w ekran komórki. W końcu zrezygnowany rzuciłem ją na fotel obok. To nie ma sensu, muszę tam być jak najszybciej. *Heathera* Minęło zaledwie piętnaście minut od momentu, w którym rozmawiałam z Czkawką, a jestem już przed drzwiami domu As. Czekam aż ktoś mi otworzy. Wreszcie ktoś wpuszcza mnie do środka. Jej pies, akita amerykański, prześliczny o imieniu Wichurka wskakuje mi przednimi łapami na kolana kiedy siadam w salonie czekając na zamówioną już herbatę. Mówię mamie Astrid, że idę na górę i zostawiam psa samego na dywaniku w przedpokoju. Już chwilę później pukam do drzwi pokoju Astrid. Nikt się nie odzywa, ani nie wysila się by mnie wpuścić. Cicho otwieram drzwi, a na łóżku widzę płaczącą i skuloną Astrid. Podchodzę do niej. Ona nawet nie spojrzała. - Hej - powiedziałam - dobrze, że nie przyszłaś dziś do szkoły, Wrońska znów się na mnie uwzięła. A tak w ogóle minęły cię poglądy Lutra na historii ... hej Astrid? - pomachałam jej przed oczami. Były wpatrzone w ekran telewizora który znajdował się na przeciwko niej. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Na łóżku obok ujrzałam testy... chwila, chwila ... Testy ciążowe? Że co? Nie będę jej o nic pytała. Przecież gdyby chciała to by mi powiedziała. - Zostaw mnie, chcę być sama - powiedziała, a to zdanie było jej pierwszym odkąd tu weszłam. - Proszę - dodała ciszej. Nie było nic bardziej odpowiedniego niż spełnić jej prośbę. Nikomu nie zdradzę jej tajemnicy, niech nadal będzie tajemnicą. Wyszłam od niej z domu. Zabrzęczał mój telefon. Czyżby rodzice już wiedzieli o mojej "ucieczce". Dzięki ci Czkawka. Witaj poważna rozmowo. A niech cię szlag trafi Marcinie Lutrze, który choć nie żyjesz od przeszło sześciu wieków, nadal nie dajesz o sobie zapomnieć. *Czkawka* Korek się rozluźnił i mogłem wreszcie ruszyć w stronę As. Będąc pod jej domem jeszcze raz przeczytałem sms'a od jej matki i weszłem do budynku. Po cichu wszedłem po schodach i stojąc pod drzwiami wsłuchiwałem się w jej płacz. Niepewnie otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem siadając na łóżku obok. Milczeliśmy oboje. Nadal zastanawiałem się co się stało. Położyłem się przytulając ją od tyłu. Na ziemię spadło jakieś pudełko. Nie schyliłam się po nie. As jakby wyczuwając, że jest przy mnie bezpieczna wtuliła się we mnie i zaszlochała. - Spokojnie, jestem tu - wyszeptałem jej we włosy i pocałowałem w czoło. - Czkawka - szepnęła. - Jestem, zawsze będę. Zasnęła. Jest piękna gdy śpi. Taka delikatna i śliczna. Wygląda na malutkie dziecko, a nie 17-letnią dziewczynę, którą jest. Powoli wstałem i przykryłem ją kocem. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, ale spała dalej. Miała w pokoju trochę porozrzucanych ciuchów i książek. Pozbierałem wszystko i poukładałem na swoim miejscu. Miała włączonego laptopa. Zamknąłem go. Mam do niej zaufanie, więc raczej niczego nie ukrywa. Usiadłem obok i wziąłem do ręki jakąś książkę. "Zwiastun burzy" to może być dobre. Astrid coś mruczała pod nosem. Popatrzyłem na nią, a ona się przebudziła. - Długo spałam? - zapytała cicho. - Z pół godzinki. Chcesz herbatkę? - Chętnie. - A coś do jedzenia? - zapytałem jeszcze słysząc jak burczy jej w brzuchu. - Nie, nie jestem głodna. - Zeszłem na dół. *Astrid* Usiadłam na łóżku, źle się czułam, on to chyba wyczuł. Spojrzałam w dół i zobaczyłam opakowanie od testów, muszę je gdzieś schować. On nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć. Przynajmniej na razie. Ta impreza to była totalna głupota, a teraz mam za swoje. Oczywiście wszyscy mnie ostrzegali, że tam jest głupio i niebezpiecznie, ale ja oczywiście nikogo nie słuchałam. W sumie to było całkiem miło dopóki nie pojawił się ten chłopak i przyniósł mi wódkę, a później jeszcze piwo. Jestem jeszcze niepełnoletnia, ale wtedy o tym jeszcze nie myślałam. Chyba coś mi dorzucił. Czułam się dosyć dziwnie, a do tego wszystko mnie później bolało. Dopiero po kilku dniach doszłam do siebie. Wczoraj zrobiłam testy i załamałam się. Co mam niby powiedzieć Czkawce? Albo rodzicom? Przecież nie chciałam, żeby tak to się skończyło, nikt by raczej nie chciał. Położyłam się spowrotem na łóżku, po chwili do pokoju wszedł mój chłopak. Podał mi herbatę, a ja usiadłam opierając się o niego. Przytulił mnie i otulił kocem. Jednak przynióśł jedzenie. Ugryzłam kilka razy kromkę i przełknęłam posiłek. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze i szybko pobiegłam do łazienki. Czkawka wpadł zaraz za mną i przytrzymał mi włosy. Potem już nic nie jadłam. Chłopak zgadywał, że może czymś się zatrułam. Przytaknęłam, choć wiedziałam, że to kłamstwo. Czkawka siedział u mnie do wieczora. Myślałam, że pojedzie, ale on napisał tylko do ojca, że ze mną zostanie. Mi pasowało. Najpierw obejrzeliśmy film "Zostań jeśli kochasz" a później on zaczął czytać mi książkę. - "Moje ciało nie miało już siły na szlochanie, więc łzy tylko spływały mi po twarzy, ale nawet to kosztowało mni mnóstwo wysiłku. Jak ja się tu znalazłam? Jak mogłam dopuścić, żeby to się stało? Co teraz ze mną będzie? Czy kiedykolwiek odzyskam choćby okruchy dawnego życia? Nie wiedziałam i w tym momencie czułam się całkowicie bezsilna." - czytał Czkawka, kazałam mu przestać. Ten fragment za bardzo przypominał mi moją szarą rzeczywistość. Chwilę później leżałam przytulone do niego przy słabym świetle lampki nocnej. Cicho rozmawialiśmy. - Pójdziesz ze mną jutro do szkoły? - zapytał. Niespodziewałam się tego pytania. - Nie wiem. Boję się. - Szepnęłam. - Czego? - Odrzucenia. - Uniósł jedną brew do góry. - Z jakiego powodu skarbie? - zapytał. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. - No dobrze, nie będę cię namawiał. Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą spróbowałam przerwać. - Idziemy spać? - Zmęczona? - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. - Odparłam przytulając się do niego jeszcze bardziej i zamykając oczy. - Okej. Dobranoc Mi'lady - zgasił świtło i zasnęliśmy. ...Następnego dnia rano... *Czkawka* - No proszę, chodź ze mną - prosiłem by zgodziła się jechać ze mną do szkoły. - Nie chcę - powiedziała, ale w końcu udało mi się ją namówić. Do szkoły dotarliśmy dość szybko. Astrid była wystraszona, nie wiedziałem tylko dlaczego. Jednak oczywiście o nic nie zapytałem. Szkoda, że była rok młodsza, bo musieliśmy się rozdzielić idąc w dwóch różnych kierunkach do swoich klas. Tak bardzo chciałbym z nią siedzieć w ławce. Ale cóż musiały wystarczyć mi tylko przerwy. Pożegnałem się z nią i pobiegłem w kierunku klasy. *Astrid* Podeszłam do Heathery. Uśmiechnęła się. Usiadłam obok niej na ławce. Dziwnie się czułam, i było mi strasznie zimno. Dobrze, że tu jest kaloryfer. - Jednak pktoś cię wyciągnął z tego pokoju. - Tak, przepraszam za to, że cię wygoniłam. - Spoko. Jestem twoją przyjaciółką, było ci źle, nie chciałaś gadać, zrozumiałam. Nie przepraszaj bo nie masz za co. - Uśmiechnęłam się w podziękowaniu. - A tak w ogóle gratuleję wam. - Czego? - zapytałam nic nie rozumiejąc. - No dziecka. Widziałam wczoraj u ciebie te.. - Heather proszę ciszej, on nie wie. - Jakto? Nie powiedziałaś mu? - spytała patrząc na mnie podejrzliwie. - To jego, prawda? - No... Nie do końca. - Jak nie do końca? - zapytała. Co niby miałam jej powiedzieć? Że ktoś mnie zgwałcił, zaszłam w ciążę, a Czkawka nic nie wie? To głupie. Szkoda, że to prawda. - Nie jego! - Krzyknęłam i wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Zaczęłam płakać. Było strasznie zimno. Padał śnieg, ale niezbyt na to nie zwracałam uwagi. Klęknęłam na zimnym chodniku. Oczy zaczęły mnie piec od zimna. *Czkawka* Jakieś piętnaście minut po rozpoczęciu lekcji musiałem lecieć do pokoju nauczycielskiego po jakiś zeszyt dla nauczycielki. Wracając zauważyłem jakąś postać przed szkołą. Chwila, chwila, As? Astrid! Boże co ona robi? Szybko zostawiłem zeszyt na parapecie i w biegu zacząłem ściągać swoją bluzę. Wybiegłem na dwór. Byłem w krótkim rękawku. Astrid cała się trzęsła. Okryłem ją moją bluzę i powoli podniosłem. Miała zamknięte oczy, ale gdy tylko weszłem z nią do szkoły natychmiast je otworzyła. Posadziłem ją na ławce i kazałam jednej sprzątaczce z nią posiedzić, ja natomiast pobiegłem do sali gdzie miała mieć lekcję As. Nauczycielka była zdziwiona gdy wpadłem do klasy nawet nie pukając. Szepnęłem jej na ucho co się stało. Wybiegła na korytarz zaraz za mną. Doszliśmy razem do dziewczyny. Astrid cały czas mówiła, że boli ją brzuch i głowa. - Pojadę z nią do szpitala. - Czkawka, musimy zadzwonić po jej rodziców. - Pojadę, zadzwonię do nich jak będziemy już wszystko wiedzieć. - Nie powinnam cię sama puszczać, ale jedź. Tylko ostrożnie. Pójdę do twojej nauczycielki. - Powiedziała pani Hasza i zniknęła za drzwiami klasy. Sprzątaczka dała mi jeszcze nasze kurtki i wziąłem As na ręce po czym zaniosłem do samochodu. Tam posadziłem na przednim siedzeniu i okryłem kocem. Ruszyłem przez zaśnieżone miasto prosto do szpitala. *Astrid* Błagam, zrobię wszystko tylko niech przestanie boleć. Błagałam Czkawkę żeby dał mi coś na ból, ale on się boi, że coś może mi zaszkodzić. Było mi strasznie zimno. Stanęliśmy na parkingu przed szpitalem. Czkawka szybko wysiadł z samochodu i wziął mnie na ręce, po czym zaniósł do budynku. Podadził na stołku, a sam poszedł do recepcji. Słyszałam jeszcze jego podniesiony głos. - Ona potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy, nie może czekać! Potem zemdlałam. *Czkawka* Recepcjonistka strasznie mnie zdenerwowała, gdy popatrzyłem w stronę gdzie zostawiłem Astrid, zamarłem. Dziewczyna zemdlała. Jakaś pielęgniarka do niej podbiegła. Szybko wzięła ją na wózek i pojechała do jakiejś sali. Pobiegłem za nią. Niestety nie wpuścili mnie do środka. Czekałem z godzinę. Po tym czasie z sali wyszedł lekarz. - Witam. Nazywam się dr. Latoszek.**- Przedstawił się doktor. - Czkawka Haddock. Co z nią? - zapytałem . - Z nią wszystko w porządku. Dziecko nie miało tyle szczęścia. - Lekarz spuścił głowę. - Jakie dziecko? - zapytałem zaskoczony. - Nie wiedział pan o ciąży swojej dziewczyny? - Nic mi nie powiedziała. Mogę do niej wejść? - lekarz pokiwał twierdząco głową. Weszłem do sali. Na łóżku leżała Astrid. Miała lekko przymknięte oczy. Podeszłem do niej, pocałowałem po czym usiadłem obok i splotłem nasze palce razem. - Jesteś zły? - zapytała cicho. - Trochę tak. Powinnaś była mi powiedzieć. Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytałem. - Jeden chłopak z twojej klasy, na tez zabawie, na której byłam miesiąc temu. Przepraszam, powinieneś wiedzieć, ale bałam się. - Czego? - zapytałem ocierając łzy, które pojawiły się na jej policzkach. - Że mnie zostawisz. - Jak mogłaś tak myśleć? - zapytałem i pogładziłem ją po ręce. - Bardzo cię kocham. Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. - Przepraszam. Nie mogłam inaczej. - Powiedziała załamana. Usiadłem na jej łóżku i mocno do siebie przytuliłem. - Wiem, to trudny temat. Przykro mi. - Przykro ci? - Że je straciłaś. - Dodałem. Rozpłakała się. Pocałowałem ją w głowę. Zabije tego palanta, jak mógł zrobić jej coś takiego, tak zniszczyć jej psychikę, jej życie. Wiedziałem, że zostając z nią będę musiał walczyć o jej uczucie, ale jestem na to gotowy. - Nigdy cię nie opuszczę. - Wyszeptałem. - Zawsze będę przy tobie. Bardzo cię kocham, Astriś. Jesteś moją jedyna Mi'lady. - Też bardzo cię kocham i - przerwała i wyszeptała mi do ucha - i dziękuję ci. - Za co? - spytałem. - Za to, że jesteś. - Pocałowałem ją. Kocham ją najbardziej na świecie. And you know I can't live without you... (http://youtu.be/kG9KSWYg-Jc - polecam tę piosenkę przy Czytaniu tego one-parta) "Astrid" Chwile. Nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć przyszłości. Nie możemy zmienić przeszłości. Życie każe cieszyć się teraźniejszością. Chwile. Mówię gdy patrzę na jego zdjęcie. Chwile. Wspominam gdy kładę się codziennie do łóżka. Chwile. Chwile. Chodź tu, do mnie Chcę żeby mnie pocałował, Przytulił, dotknął. Wiem, że te marzenia są złudne, wiem, że on tego nie zrobi. Po policzku spływa mi jedna, samotna łza. Choć patrzę wstecz to mi wcale nie pomaga. Przyszłość jest jeszcze bardziej szara. Mogę tylko siedzieć w swoim pokoju i nasłuchiwać jak mieszkańcy wioski budzą się ze snu. Smoki, to, to dobre, wspaniałe stworzenia, które zbliżają ludzi do siebie On jeden wierzył. On jeden zaufał "bestii", którą uważaliśmy za pomiot burzy. Przyjaźń. Więź na wieczność. Nie da się, zapomnieć, nie da się unieważnić przyjaźni. O to trzeba dbać. Szczerbatek odleciał już dawno. Mogłoby się wydawać, że już go nie zobaczymy. Smok nie może żyć bez swojego jeźdźca. Smok nie może żyć bez swojego przyjaciela. Skoro On nie żyje, to Szczerbatek też nie. To nie była jego wina. To wina Alfy, ale co z tego skoro to już minęło. Tego nie da się cofnąć. Nie da się zapomnieć. Przyjaźń została zerwana tylko dla nas. Ta więź połączyła ich na zawsze. Smok i jego jeździec. Przyjaźć po wieki. Dwie dusze z jednym sercem. Przyjaźń. Wieczność. Patrząc na niego, widziałem samego siebie Pozostawiony sam sobie. Odrzucony, odepchnięty, inny. Gorszy? Może po prostu inny i już. Może wyglądający inaczej. A może po prostu nie pasujący. Czuł się okropnie. Samotność. To tak, jakby być nie pasującym puzzlem w całej układance. Nie mieć swojego miejsca na świecie. Ale przyjaźń. Przyjaźń jest wszystkim. Trzysta lat tradycji i jestem pierwszym wikingiem, który nie zabija smoków. I pierwszym, który na nich lata. Pokazał nam to czego nie znaliśmy, w co niedowierzaliśmy. No, bo jak? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie było, ale jego to nie obchodziło. Zrobił to. Zrobił i pokazał jak wszyscy się co do Niego i smoków myliliśmy. Wstyd mi teraz za mnie. Moje zachowanie. Gdybym wcześniej próbowała go poznać, może było by inaczej, a może i nie. Przeznaczenie jest wszystkim. Przeznaczenia nie da się zaplanować, nie da się przed nim uciec. Masz serce wodza i duszę smoka. '' I znów wspominam Go i Szczerbatka. Dusza smoka i serce wodza. Nigdy nie został wodzem. Wróciliśmy sami. Jego ciało spłonęło na łodzi pchanej przez spokojne fale życia. Zawsze był kimś więcej niż tylko Czkawką. Jego dusza była tak czysta i tak piękna jak dusza jego smoka. Szczerbatek kierowany złą wolą zakończył życie przyjaciela, przyjaciela, którego kochał i, którego nigdy by nie skrzywdził. No, bo jak? Jak?! Ja krzyczę, ja płaczę, ja tęsknię! "Ty dokładnie wiesz kim jesteś, zawsze wiedziałaś Nie, nie wiem! Nie wiem! Nie wiem! Nie jestem taka jak ty, jak nikt inny! Jestem sobą, a to mnie przeraża. Boję sie zrobić krok w przyszłość, boję się, że zapomnę. Każą mi wrócić co życia, ale ja nie mogę! Słyszysz?! Nie mogę! Bez ciebie to nie to samo, bez ciebie ja nie istnieje! Łzy to potwierzdają, i smutek, i samotność. To mnie zabija, nie chce do tego wracać. Stoję na krawędzi klifu. To nic. Nie ma już nic. Wszystko czarno białe, straciło sens. Kocham cię! Kocham ponad życie. Zrobię wszystko żeby ci to udowodnić. Kocham... Tęsknię... Potrzebuję. Robię krok do przodu. Czuję wiatr. Jakaś siła pcha mnie jeszcze bardziej w morze. Siła miłości? On nie żyję, więc po co ja mam cierpieć. Kocham, kocham, kocham. Ja też nie chcę żyć. Bo po co? Po co? Po co? Jego nie ma, mnie też nie ma. Wpadam w zimną otchłań, która dostaje się wszędzie. Oczy domagają się płaczu. Ciało życia. A serce miłości. Woda jest zimna, a moje łzy mieszają się z nią. Zamykam powieki. Powoli opadam na dno cierpienia. Już dłużej nie mogę. Serce, które biło tylko dla niego wykonuje swoje ostatnie uderzenie. Wtedy widzę jego. Uśmiecha się. Ja też to robię. Dopiero po tygodniu byłam w stanie to zrobić. Byłam w stanie zrobić to dla niego. Podaje mi rękę, a moja dusza powoli łączy się z jego. Ciało jest już mało ważne. To co było dla niego, zostało mu podarowane. Znów jesteśmy razem. Znów mogę dotknąć jego ust moimi. Znów mogę go kochać. Woda wynosi moje ciało na brzeg. Palą je. W rękach trzymam topór. Mój topór. Wichura stoi obok, patrząc jak odchodzę, dla Niego. Widzę smutę mich wszystkich, ale oni wiedzą, że jestem szczęśliwa. Jest tylko miłość. Spokój. Valhalla. I On. Mój. Na zawsze. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be < Astrid > Siedziałam na szkolnym korytarzu czekając na dzwonek przed pierwszą lekcją języka angielskiego. Chodziłam do tej szkoły niecałe dwa miesiące lecz wciąż wszyscy mi dokuczali. Była szczególnie taka jedna paczka. Było ich sieścioro. Cały czas się ze mnie śmiali. No może oprócz jednego chłopaka o bardzo zielonych oczach. Wiem,że chodził z Angie. A właśnie do tej paczki należeli: Czkawka - tenże chłopak o zielonych oczach, Angie - jego dziewczyna, bardzo chamska i zarozumiała, Śledzik - chodząca encyklopedia, Sączysmark - on nie lubi mnie najbardziej, bardzo mi dokucza, Mieczyk i Szpadka - bliźniaki, nie wiem czemu z nimi trzymają, ale nie są zbyt mądrzy. Wreszcie rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Powoli wstałam z ziemi i ruszyłam ku klasie. Ktoś podłożył mi nogę i potknęłam się lądując na ziemi. W grupie obok wybuchł śmiech. W oczach zalśniły mi łzy. Ktoś podał mi rękę. Podniosłam wzrok i ujrzałam Czkawkę. Wstałam sama po czym rzuciłam. - Daruj sobie - i weszłam do klasy, powstrzymując łzy. Chłopak wbiegł za mną i usiadł w ławce obok mnie. Popatrzył na mnie chwilę po czym wyciągnął zeszyty i książki. Zaczął notować słowa nauczycielki. - Przepraszam - wyszeptałam. On nawet nie spojrzał. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Padał deszcz. "Świetnie, nawet nie mam parasola". - Mówiłaś coś? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie nie tak jakby chciał mnie wyśmiać tylko tak jakby był zbyt zajęty lekcją by skupić na mnie swoją uwagę. - Przepraszam - powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy. One same zalśniły. - Nie musisz przepraszać. - Odpowiedział wracając wzrokiem do tablicy i bezbłędnie przepisując zasady gramatyczne. *** Wyszłam ze szkoły. Nadal lało jak z cebra. "No dobra może jakoś dojdę do domu". Ruszyłam. Nie było nawet tak źle. Zostały jeszcze dwie ulice gdy nagle obok przejechało auto. Rozpoznałam czarne BMW Smarka. Ochlapał mnie, a moje nowe, niebieskie jeansy były ubłocone. Cała mokra weszłam do domu. Byłam sama, znowu. Mieszkałam sama z matką. Tata nas zostawił gdy miałam jedenaście lat. Ściągnęłam mokre ubrania i wrzuciłam je na kaloryfer. Astrid odgrzej sobie obiad i wyjdźcie z Wichurką na spacer. Mama Przeczytałam na kartce przyczepionej do lodówki. Na spacer z psem nie wyszłam choć Wichura była temu przeciwna. Przesiedziałam całe popołudnie w pokoju oglądając jakieś seriale w telewizji. Trochę poczytałem i poleżałam użalając się nad moim życiem. Byłam beznadziejna. Nikt nie chciał się ze mną kumplować. W poprzedniej szkole też nie było najlepiej, ale miałam przynajmniej przyjaciółkę. Heathera zawsze potrafiła mnie pocieszyć. Nawet kiedy Alex - mój były chłopak - zginął, przychodziła do mnie i siedziała. Wyprowadzając się z Nowgo Jorku na przedmieścia Oslo, popełniłam wielki błąd, ale niestety mając 17 lat (rocznikowo 18) nie mam na to wpływu. Weszłam na Facebook'a. Sprawdziłam skrzynkę. Dostałam kilka wiadomości od znajomych ze starej szkoły. Heathera zaczęła chodzić z Aronem, a Aria z Dickiem. Odpisałem, ale bardzo się cieszę, choć serce łamało mi się w piersi. Oni mieli kogoś kto może ich pocieszyć, przytulić, pocałować - a ja? Ja byłam po prostu sama. Wyciągnęłam swoją starą gitarę i zaczęłam grać moją ulubioną piosenkę. W pokoju rozbrzmiała melodia A river flows in you, a ja straciłam poczucie czasu. Po godzinie w drzwiach ktoś przekręcał klucze. Wróciła mama. Leżałam na łóżku wpatrzona w sufit. Po policzkach spływały mi łzy, a moje ciało raz po raz drgało na kolejnych atakach szlochu. Moja rodzicielka weszła do środka i widząc mnie w takim stanie natychmiast podeszła i mnie przytuliła. - Dzisiaj masz psychoterapię. Pamiętasz? - Pokiwałam twierdząco głową. Wtuliłam się mocniej w matkę. Zamknęłam ponownie oczy. Wszystko wróciło. ''- Astrid masz uciekać, rozumiesz?! - krzyknął'' Alex. ''- Nie. Błagam, nie zostawię cię - odkrzyknęłam,'' czując, że dach, który stoi w płomieniach może pogrzebać nas oboje. Byłam na to gotowa. ''- As proszę - chwycił moją twarz w dłonie i ostatni'' raz mnie pocałował. W jego oczach zalśniły łzy. Ja wręcz płakałam. - Ratuj się. Jakaś belka spadła za nami. Ogień wdarł się już wszędzie. Jego dom stał w płomieniach. Słyszałam karetkę i straż pożarną. ''- Al błagam chodź ze mną.'' ''- Te schody długo nie wytrzymają.'' Biegnij! - krzyknął. Stanęłam jak słup. Wszystkie stopnie już dawno spłonęły. Alex złapał mnie za rękę i wyskoczył przez okno. Wraz ze mną. Czułam jak chłopak uderza o beton. Karetka szybko zabrała mnie do szpitala. Nie wiedziałam co się z nim stało. Kompletnie nic nie wiedziałam. - Mamo? - Tak kochanie? - Możemy jechać do Stanów? - zapytałam patrząc jej w oczy. - Nie możemy, wiesz o tym doskonale. Teraz mieszkamy tu. Wolne, od wszystkiego. - Mylisz się. Wcale nie jestem wolna. To wciąż wraca. - Zaszlochałam przypominając sobie ostatni pocałunek Alexa. Kochałem go i nie wybrałam sobie swojego losu, nie chciałam żeby wszystko tak się skończyło, bo było tragedą, jakiej nie mogłam ścierpieć. - Wiem, dlatego idziemy dziś ci pomóc - pogłaskała mnie po głowie. - Wiesz, że to wcale nie pomaga. Więc po co to robisz? Po co dajesz mi nadzieję? - wyszeptałam, a ona sama wstała i ze łzami w oczach wyszła z pokoju. *** - Więc jak się dzisiaj czujesz Astrid? - zapytała kobieta będąca moim psychologiem. - A mogę nie odpowiadać? - nieśmiało zwróciłam się do niej. Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Beznadziejnie. - Próbowałaś coś z tym zrobić? - A da się cofnąć czas? - spytałam, kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała. - Więc, nie. - Może opowiesz mi co sie dzisiaj stało w szkole? - kobieta chciała podtrzymać rozmowę, choć wiedziała, że nic ze mnie nie wyciągnie. - Nic ciekawego, było tak jak zwykle - odparła obojętnie. - Czy aby na pewno? - Czy to jakieś przesłuchanie? - zapytałam z irytacją. - Chcę jechać już do domu - powiedziałam do mamy i wstałam by ubrać kurtkę. - Rozumiem. Do zobaczenia za tydzień Astrid - odparła jeszcze kobieta i wyszłyśmy razem z mamą na dwór. Wróciłam do domu. Sama. Beznadziejna. Smutna. Załamana. I wcale nie wolna. *** Następnego dnia poszłam do szkoły. Na przerwie zatrzymał mnie Czkawka. Chwilę porozmawialiśmy. Chciał mieć o mnie troche informacji. Szykuje gazetkę dla naszej klasy i chce by każdy znalazł się na plakacie z prawdziwymi informacjami. No nie powiedziałbym, że moje były prawdziwe, przynajmniej nie wszystkie. Nikt nadal nie będzie wiedział o mnie więcej niż potrzeba. To znaczy, że nikt nie zapyta czy jestem chora psychicznie, bo nie będzie tego wiedzieć. To mój sekret. I nikomu do tego, nawet Czkawce. - Astrid? - Chłopak pomachał mi ręką przed oczami. - Ym? Tak? - zapytałam, gdy już wróciłam na ziemię przed zdziwionego Czkawkę. - Pytałem, czy może wybierzesz się ze mną do kina? Dzisiaj grają dobry film. - Ja... No zgoda - odrzekłam. Co miałam do stracenia. I tak siedziałam w domu cały czas, a skoro on chciał gdzieś ze mną wyjść, to czemu mam być tą psychiczną i nie wziąć się w garść i zaszaleć choć raz. Boże co ja myślę? Przecież nie mogę. Ja? Nie zasługuję na to. Nie mogę. Kucnęłam przy ścianie. Czkawka usiadł przy mnie. - Nie mogę. - Co się stało? - zapytał głaskając mnie po włosach. Wróciły wspomnienia. - Nie! Dość! Przestań! - Krzyknęłam, a on szybko cofnął rękę. - Widzę, że księżniczka ma ciebie też dość Czkawka. Idiotka - powiedział ktoś za nami. Angie. Chłopak, który jeszcze chwilę siedział przy mnie teraz wstał i podszedł do zarozumialej brunetki. - Coś ci się nie podoba? - zapytał ostro, broniąc mnie. No właśnie mnie. Beznadziejną dziewczynę, której tak naprawdę nie znał. - Chodźmy stąd kotku - powiedziała zmieniając temat. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - Czy ty chcesz... - Tak, chce z tobą zerwać. Znosiłem cię, bo mój ojciec ma jakieś układy z twoimi rodzicami, ale co mnie to obchodzi. Nie będę patrzył na to jak znęcasz się nad innymi, ani brał udziału w jakiś głupich zabawach. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. - Dziewczyna popatrzyła tylko na mnie rzucając mi złowrogie spojrzenie i odeszła. - No to ja już jestem szczęśliwy. A ty? - popatrzył na mnie z góry, a ja odwróciłam wzrok. Kucnął przy mnie i powoli zwrócił moją twarz w jego stronę. Patrzył mi głęboko w oczy. Wiem, że wyczuł lęk, strach, ale nie odwrócił się. Powoli zbliżył swoje usta do moich i delikatnie mnie pocałował. Gdy już skończył wstałam i ruszyłam przed siebie starając się nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Czkawka pobiegł za mną, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i zrezygnował. *** Wieczorem miał przyjść po mnie Czkawka. Mama już wiedziła, a on sam potwierdził, że będzie u mnie koło szóstej. Siedziałam w łazience cały czas. Czegoś mi brakowało. Czegoś co mogłoby mi pomóc. Wstałam powoli z podłogi i podeszłam do szafki. Powoli otworzyłam drzwiczki i poszukałam ostrego naprzędzia. Potrzebowałam zrozumienia, a od nikogo go nie otrzymałam. Bałam się, że wszystko co kocham może zostać mi poraz kolejny mnie zostawić. Usiadłam spowrotem na podłodze i zrobiłam tylko jedną kreskę na nadgarstku. To nic wielkiego. Z rany popłynęła gęsta, czerwona ciecz. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Astrid, ktoś do ciebie. - Usłyszałam głos mamy. Nie odpowiedziałam. Cały czas patrzyłam na swój nadgarstek. Byłam jak w transie. - Czkawka czy możesz mi pomóc? - usłyszałam ponownie jakiś głos. Ktoś zaczął otwierać drzwi. Zabezpieczyłam się przysuwając do nich szafkę. Chłopak choć z trudem otworzył drzwi. - As! Coś ty zrobiła?! - krzyknęła moja matka. - Spokojnie - powiedział Czkawka. - Zajmę się nią. Mama choć niechętnie wyszła z pomieszczenia, z Czkawka wziął kawałek chusteczki i przyłożył mi do rany. Pomógł mi wstać. Byłam zmęczona. Chłopak poszedł ze mną do mojego pokoju. Położył się na łóżku obok mnie i mnie Przytulił. Zamknęłam oczy by nie myśleć o tym co się stało, co się dzieje teraz. Czkawka uznał, że zasnęłam więc pocałował mnie w czoło i wyszedł z pokoju. < Czkawka > - Mogę z panią porozmawiać? - zapytałem wchodząc do kuchni w domu As. - Oczywiście. Coś się stało? - zapytała kobieta pokazując na krzesło bym usiadł. Miałem mieszne uczucia, ale musiałem zapytać. - O co chodzi z Astrid? Chcę poznać całą prawdę. - Nie wiem czy powinnam ci mówić, to sekret As. - Kobieta zaniemówiła. - Zależy mi na niej i obiecuję, że bezwzględu na wszystko jej nie zostawię - popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Zależało mi na dziewczynie, naprawdę. Nie chciałem jej wykorzystać, tylko mieć ją przy sobie zawsze blisko. - Cierpi na zaburzenia psychiczne - otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Ona? Chora psychicznie? - Ja... nie powinienem pytać. - Dobrze, że zapytałeś. Ale wy... chyba nie powinniście być razem. - Dlaczego? - spytałem nie mając pojęcia, czemu nie mamy być szczęśliwi. - Dlatego. - Poadała mi jakieś zdjęcie. Była tam As i jakiś chłopak. - Zginął nie cały rok temu. Uratował ją, a ona od tamtego czasu jest jaka jest. Każdy gest jaki zrobisz przypomni jej co straciła. - Obiecuję, że się nią zaopiekuję. Porozmawiam z nią. - Dobrze. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, tylko błagam nie skrzywdź jej - ostrzegła kobieta. Poszłem spowrotem do As. < Astrid > Czkawka wszedł do pokoju i cicho zamknął drzwi. Siedziałam przykryta kocem do połowy. Chłopak podszedł do mnie i zapytał: - Jak się czujesz? - Dobrze - skłamałam. - Wiem, że tak nie jest - podniosłam na niego wzrok. Lekko się uśmiechnął. Nie mogłam odkryć nic z jego oczu. Widziałam tylko pustkę jakiej nie mogłam pojąć. - Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Chcę żebyś stąd wyszedł - zdenerwowałam się i odepchnęłam od siebie. - Nie mogę patrzeć jak cierpisz - powiedział broniąc się tym zarazem. - I tak niczego nie zmienisz - wyszeptałam, czułam jak łzy cisną mi się do oczu. - Znam całą orawdę i bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego co przeżyłaś, ale musisz iść naprzód. Nie możesz cofnąć czasu, nikt nie może - powuedział siadając na łóżku przede mną. Wziął w swoje dłonie moje nadgarski. Chciał żebym popatrzyła mu w oczy. Niepewnie to zrobiłam. - Ale ja nie potrafię już żyć. Ty nie wiesz jak to jest stracić kogoś kogo kocha się bezgranicznie! Nie wiesz! I nie rozumiesz! - Krzyknęłam wyrywając się. On mnie jednak nie puścił. - Może i nie wiem, ale ... wiem, że cię kocham i nie chcę cię stracić. Wiem, że się boisz, ale ja ci pomogę... - Zostawisz mnie. On powiedział, że będzie przy mnie i co? Gdzie niby jest? - wyszeptałam prawie płacząc. - Dalej jest tutaj - powuedział i dotknął mojej klatki piersiowej w miejscu gdzie znajduję się serce. - Musisz zacząć żyć. On by tego chciał. Wiem, że będzie ciężko, ale będę przy tobie - rozpłakałam się. Po czym zapytałam. - Zrobisz dla mnie wszystko? - Nie - odparł patząc mi w oczy, później dodał. - Nie, bo nigdy, przenigdy cię nie zostawię. Pocałował mnie bardzo delikatnie w usta. Poczułam na policzku jakby czyiś oddech. Może Czkawka ma rację, może muszę żyć dalej, może tego chciałby Alex? *** Minęło trochę czasu od tamtego wydarzenia, moje kęki powracają, ale nie są już tak gwałtowne jak kiedyś. Wszyscy w końcu nie zaakceptowali. Paczka, która kiedyś mi dokuczała zaczęła mnie rozumieć, co więcej dowiedziałam się, że nie przez przypadek są wszyscy w jednej grupie, są także zespołem. Teraz wszyscy spędzamy miło czas na ich koncercie w centrum Oslo. - A teraz coś specjalnie dla mojej dziewczyny - mówi Czkawka i zaczyna śpiewać: They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be (http://youtu.be/Uoz_uvW-6Qc) Jak mogłam wątpić w swój los. Przecież żyję, mam rodzinę, przyjaciół, chłopaka. Żyję, a życie jest wolnością. * tekst piosenki --> http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,the_cab,angel_with_a_shotgun.html Kocham to, że po prostu jesteś... (Dedyk dla mej sis :* Azura220) Siedziałam sama przy stoliku. Mój chłopak w najlepsze bawił się ze swoją koleżanką z klasy. Widać było, że świetnie razem się bawią. Patrzyłam na nich ze smutkiem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie, ale ja nie odwzajemniłam gestu. Zmartwiony zostawił dziewczynę i kucnął obok mnie. Wziął moje dłonie i powoli zapytał czy coś się stało. Ze wszystkich sił próbowałam się nie rozpłakać. Odparłam, że wszystko jest dobrze tylko muszę się gdzieś przejść. - As, poczekaj pójdziemy razem. Tylko powiem chłopakom, że idę - spróbował przekrzyczeć muzykę w lokalu. - Jasne Czkawka, zaczekam. - Powiedziałam, a on sam pognał za kulisy sceny. Chwilę później szliśmy brzegiem morza. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce, ale nie rozmawialiśmy. Nie miałam ochoty w ogóle otwierać ust. Chłopakowi jednak nie pasowala cisza i powiedział: - Ostatnio jakoś dziwnie się zachowujesz - przytulił mnie i zwolinił trochę krok. - I do tego nie piłaś, nie bawiłaś się i nie śmiałaś. Co się stało? Zrobiłem coś źle? - zatrzymał się i spojrzał mi w oczy. Po policzkach zaczęły spływać mi łzy. Jak mogłam powiedzieć mu coś co skrywałam od dawna. Uciekałam przed światem wiedząc, że on mnie w końcu dogoni. - Czegoś ci nie powiedziałam - puścił moje dłonie, a ja założyłam je na piersi i odwróciłam się w stronę morza i zachodzącego słońca. Gdzieś w oddali zauważyłam statek, a nad glową słyszałam skrzeczące mewy. Wiatr rozwiał mi włosy. Czkawka przytulił mnie od tyłu i pocałował w głowę. - Czego? - zapytał, poczułam jego odech na mojej szyi. - Pamiętasz tę noc sprzed miesiąca? - zapytałam. - Pamiętam, ale co się stało kotku? - popatrzył mi w oczy. Wzięła do ręki swoją torebkę i wyciągnęłam ją podając Czwawce. Chłopak popatrzył na nią. Później na mnie. - Dwie? As czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? - zapytał. Nie był wściekły. Uśmiechnął się. Popatrzył znów na testy. Dwie czerwone kreski. - Czy to znaczy, że... - Tak. Jestem w ciąży - powiedziałam, a on przytulił mnie mocno. Pocałował w czoło. Stwierdził, że damy radę, że będąc razem wszystko będzie dobrze. *** 2 miesiące później - A w tym? - zapytałam chłopaka stojąc od pół godziny przed lustrem. Próbowałam ubrać się jakoś do szkoły, by zasłonić brzuch. Nikt oprócz nauczycieli nie wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Rodzice nie przyjęli tego faktu zbyt dobrze, ale tak czy inaczej nam pomagają. - We wszystkim wyglądasz słodko - powiedział i pociągnął mnie do siebie. Siedział na łóżku, a ja na jego kolanach. Zaśmiałam się. - Jasne. - A kłamię? - uśmiechnął się. Wstałam i wzięłam torbę. - Idziemy? - Pewnie. Przyjechałem samochodem więc nie zajmie nam to więcej niż 15 minut - powiedział gdy schodziliśmy po schodach. - Kochanie jedźmy wolniej - poprosiłam. - Dlaczego? - zapytał trochę zdziwiony. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu. - Sama nie wiem. Chcę z tobą spędzić jak najdłużej czasu. - Uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam go w policzek. Dojechaliśmy do szkoły. Poszliśmy razem do szatni. Nikogo nie było. Pocałowal mnie w usta. - Myślisz, że ktoś zauważy? - zapytałam gdy szliśmy na lekcje. - Ukrywaliśmy to już wystarczająco długo. - Odparł i stanął. Nasze sale były w dwóch różnych stronach szkoły. Musieliśmy się rozdzielić. - Boję się - przyznałam przygryzając mocno wargę. - Spokojnie. To tylko szkoła - powiedział i pocałował mnie jeszcze, po czym ruszył w stronę swojej klasy. *** - Dzisiaj będziemy mieli lekcję łączoną z klasą rok starszą 3a z tego względu, że nie ma ich nauczycielki. To tak wyjątkowo, zaraz tu przyjdą - powiedziała nauczycielka gdy usiedliśmy już na swoich miejscach. Super, bo przyjdzie klasa Czkawki. Z nim nie będę się już tak bała. Po chwili weszły dziewczyny ze starszej klasy, a po nich chlopcy. Czkawka uś,iechnąl się do mnie i dosiadł do mnie i Heathery. Tak w ogóle to powiedziałam jej o naszej tajemnicy, ale nikomu sięcej. Ufam jej. - Szybko wróciłem? - zaśmiał się chłopak. - Bardzo. - Pocałował mnie dyskretnie. - No więc może ktoś pokaże nam wzór na twierdzenie Pitagorasa (xd). Panie Haddock jeżeli można - Czkawce mina zrzedła. "Dyskretny pocałunek" nie był jednak taki "dyskretny". - Oczywiście, że można - odparł i podszedł do tablicy. Napisał bezbłędnie dzialanie i rozwiązał. - Dobrze. Otwórzcie może książki na stronie 64 i przeczytajcie jak tworzyć twierdzenie odwrotne do tegoż twierdzenia. Hofferson na głos. - Pwiedziała do mnie, a ja zaczęłam głośno czytać. Lekcja skończyla się, a my wyszliśmy na dziesięcio minutową przerwę. Podbiegłam pod nasz parapet. Czkawka pomógł mi się na niego wdrapać, apóźniej sam usiadł obok. Nikt za nami nie przyszedł. Korytarz był pusty. Chłopak pocałował mnie w usta. - Ty widziałaś jej minę - zaśmiał się. Również to zrobiłam. - Tak. Oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. On wyciągnął jabłko i podał mi. Popatrzyłam na niego, a później ugryzłam powoli owoc. - Nie bój się, nie zatrute - on naprawdę potrafi mnie rozbawić. Sam wybuchnął śmiechem. Nagle poczułam ruchy dziecka. Po raz pierwszy kopało. Powoli wzięłam jego rękę i położyłam w miejscu ruchu. Popatrzył na mnie i zamknął oczy odprężając się. Nie-na-wi-dzę dzwonków w szkole! Zadźwięczał taki w tym momencie. Zerwałam się natychmiast. Powoli zeszłam z parapetu i ruszyłam w stronę klasy. Czkawka uparł się, że mnie odprowadzi. Powiedziałam, że się spóźni, ale on został przy swoim. - Jesteś wariatem. - Zaśmiałam się szczerze. Przy nim mogłam to robić nawet codziennie. - Myślałem, że lubisz mnie jako wariata - zaczął udawać obrażonego. - Czy ja powiedziałam, że nie lubię cię jako wariata? Faceci są dziwni. - Nie doceniasz nas - popatrzył na mnie i stanął nie przejmując się tym, że już oboje jesteśmy spóźnieni. - Tego nie powiedziałam. Bez was byłoby nudno - powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w policzek po czym ruszyłam do klasy. On w ostatnim momencie zatrzymał mnie i przyciągnął do siebie. - Masz całkowitą rację - odparł i pocałował mnie w usta. Wszyscy siedzieli już w klasach więc nikt nas nie widział na szczęście. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że najlepsza dzjewczyna w szkole chodzi z najprzystojniejszym facetem, ale no cóż nauczycielom to czasem przeskadzało. Na nasze jednak nieszczęście na korytarzu zjawiła się jedna z najbardziej nieprzyjemnych nauczycielek w szkole. Podeszła do nas i skarciła. - Hofferson, Haddock na lekcje! Później sobie porozmawiamy - gdy odeszła zaśmialiśmy się oboje. - Przez ciebie wpadliśmy - powiedziałam. - Coś w tym jest. Dobra zmykaj. - Powiedział po czym szybko mnie pocałował i pobiegł do klasy. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i sama weszłam do sali. *** Wybiegłam szybko z klasy na przerwę. Musiałam szybko znaleźć Czkawkę. Nie czułam się najlepiej. Wpadłam na niego przy schodach. - Oł, As nic ci nie jest? - zapytał odchodząc ze mną od swoich kolegów. - Nie, w porządku. Albo i nie. Źle się czuję - powiedziałam cicho. - Możesz odwieść mnie do domu? - Jasne. Tylko się zwolnię - pocałował mnie i ruszył w stronę sekretariatu. Poszłam po swoją kurtkę, a w drodze do drzwi natrafiłam na paczkę Angeli. Zaczęły się śmiać kiedy wychodziłam drzwiami. - Ej Astrid zaprosisz nas na chrzciny prawda? - zaczęły się ze mnie nabijać. - Skąd wy..? - Myślisz, że nie widać? Gratuleję kretynko. Współczuje Czkawce, naprawdę - zaśmiały się i odeszły. Wyszłam na zewnątrz. Podeszłam do samochodu Czkawki. Łzy zaczęły płynąć mi po policzkach. Chwilę później przyszedł chłopak. Wtuliłam się w niego szlochając. - One już wiedzą. Wszyscy wiedzą. - Ciii... kotku. Spokojnie - powiedział gładząc mnie po włosach. - Jedziemy do ciebie. - Nie. - Co nie? - zapytał i otwarł mi drzwi bym mogła wsiąść. - Jedźmy do ciebie. - No zgoda - i pojechaliśmy. *** - To... co robimy? - zapytał Czkawka gdy razem siedzieliśmy na jego łóżku, przytuleni do siebie. - Może... pooglądamy jakieś gazety hmm? Wiesz poszukamy ciuszków i takich różnych innych - powiedziałam, a on uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął coś ze swojej szafki nocnej. - Wiele razy to przeglądałem - odparł i podał mi czasopismo. Wzięłam je do ręki i sama przerzuciłam kilka kartek. - Popatrz. Są śliczne - rzekłam i wskazałam na maleńkie buciki na jednej ze stron. - Wiedziałam, że ci się spodobają. To twój gust i - wstał i podszedł do swojego biórka. Zabrał z niego jakieś pudełeczko i podał mi po czym objął mnie ramieniem. - Otwórz. Powoli rozwiązałam kokardkę i otworzyłam pudelko. W środku były piękne, błękitne buciki dla niemowlaka. - Są prześliczne - powiedziałam wzruszona i pocałowałam chłopaka. - Cieszę się, że ci się podobają - odparł i sam mnie pocałował. Chwilę później zasnęłam. Czułam jak chłopak jeszcze przytula się do mnie i okrywa mnie kocem. Nie wiedząc ile spałam obudziłam się wieczorem. Czkawki przy mnie nie było. Drzwi były lekko uchylone, a z dołu dochodziły odgłosy kłótni. Podeszłam do barierki schodów i usłyszałam. - A pomyślałeś co będzie kiedy już urodzi to dziecko? Miałeś iść na studia, a zamiast siedzenia w książkach będziesz chodził na spacerki! - krzyknął jego ojciec. - Co z tego? To moje życie i na pewno nie zostawię teraz Astrid samej! - odpowiedział mu chłopak. - Nie mówię, że masz ją zostawić. Nie o to chodzi. Tylko ... Zrozum Czkawka, my chcemy dla ciebie z mamą jak najlepiej i... - powiedział ojciec chłopaka trochę ciszej. - Jeśli chcecie dla mnie tak dobrze to zostawcie mnie i As w spokoju! - krzyknął chłopak i już skierował się na schody gdy zauważył mnie. Staliśmy i patrzyliśmy na siebie. Po chwili Czkawka zapyatał całkiem spokojnym i opanowanym tonem: - Jak długo tu stoisz? - nie odpowiedziałam, tylko szybko wróciłam do jego pokoju. Usłyszałam jeszcze tylko zdenerwowany głos chłopaka. - Dzięki. Wielkie dzięki - te słowa skierował do rodziców po czym usłyszałam jak wspina się po schodach do mnie. *** Tydzień później... Siedzialam na parapecie czekając na Czkawkę. Poszedł mi po kurtkę i jeszcze nie wrócił. O jest! Idzie. - Co tak długo? - zapytałam prawie bezgłośnie. - Ej gdzie jest moja dziewczyna? Widziałaś ją może gdzieś? - zapytał. Uśmiechnęłam się. Jednak po chwili znów byłam smutna. - Myślę o tym co usłyszałam kiedy rozmawiałeś z ojcem. - Przepraszam za niego. Wiesz, że on... - nie dałam mu dokończyć. - On ma rację. - Wyszeptałam. - Co? - spytał nie rozumiejąc lub nie słysząc. Powtórzyłam głośniej. - Twój ojciec ma rację. Powinieneś iść dalej. Zdać na studia. Znaleźć dobrą pracę. Nie masz czasu na dziecko i ja o tym doskonale wiem. Jest tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji - wyszeptałam prawie bezgłośnie. - As nie! Nie zgadzam się! - krzyknął, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nigdy nie widziałam by płakał. - Jeśli odejdę będzie ci łatwiej - wyjaśniłam i przetarłam jego policzki już pokryte ledwo widocznymi łzami. - Nie, będzie mi cholernie trudno. Kocham cię - wyszeptał. - Ja też cię kocham, ale to ... to konieczne - Nie! To nie jest konieczne! Nie zostawiaj mnie samego. - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz - powiedziałam po czym zesłam z parapetu i zostawiłam chłopaka całkiem samego. Otarłam łzy i postanowiłam zapomnieć. Było mi bardzo ciężko to wszystko mówić, tak naprawdę wcale tak tego nie chcialam, ale to dla niego najlepsze rozwiązanie. Mogę to przeczekać, tę tęsknotę, ale wiem, że i tak nigdy nie zapomnę. *** Minął jeden miesiąc, a Czkawka dzwonił już conajmniej pięćset razy i zostawił ponad dweście wiadomości. Weszłam na Facebook'a. Sprawdziałam powiadomienia i szybko się wylogowałam. Nie zeszłam jednak z laptopa. Weszłam w folder "Ja i ty" i włączyłam pokaz slajdów. Zaczęły przewijać się zdjęcia moje i Czkawki. Pragnęłam by znów był przy mnie, ale wiem, że to co zrobiłam było jedynym wyjściem. Ja... Co ja robię? Kuwa* jak mogłam do tego dopuścić. Kocham go i .. nad czym tu się zastanawiać. Szybko się ubrałam i pojechałam autobusem do jego domu. Stojac pod jego drzwiami po raz kolejny powtarzałam to co miałam mu powiedzieć. Po chwili drzwi lekko się uchyliły. Potem coraz bardziej. W progu stanąl Czkawka. Ze łzami w oczach rzuciłam mu się na szyję. - Przeprasam - wyszeptałam. *** - Astrid? - Co? - zapytałam siedziąc u niego w pokoju i oglądając jego rysunki. - Mówiłaś, że tego nie zrobisz - odparł pokazując mu ekran jego telefonu. Na facebook'u umieściłam zdjęcie ze mną, dzidzią i nim. - Wyglądamy ślicznie - powiedziałam i pocalowałam go. - Ta, a w szczególności ja - zaśmiał się. - Ty w ogóle jesteś śliczny. - Ahh tak , więc musisz być przystojna, tak? - zaczął się ze mną droczyć. - Zabawne - odpowiedziałam, udając obrażoną. Czkawka podszedł do okna. Otwiorzył je i krzyknął: - Przepraszam cię Astrid Hofferson!!! Zaczęłam się śmiać, po czym powiedziałam cicho: - Głupek. - Wiesz co? - zapytał biorąc małą na ręce i powoli ją kołysając by zasnęła. - Bardzo was kocham. - A my ciebie - powiedziałam oodchodząc do niego i całując jego usta. *Sandra zaraziłam się tym twoim "kuwa" xd Tylko nie da się zapomnieć, po prostu się nie da (Opowiadanie luźno oparte na fabule, pomysł przyszedł wraz z oglądaniem filmu "Od czasów do czasów") *Czkawka i Astrid mają po 19 lat *Jest rok 2011, Berk jest miejscem zabytkowym, a wymionieni wyżej bohaterowie to postacie historyczne *Akcja dzieje się na początku w Polsce, później w Norwegii *Nikt nie wie, że Astrid i Czkawka są razem, ukrywają swój związek. - Eli widzisz to co ja? - zapytała moja siostrzyczka wyglądając przez okno samolotu i pokazując mi jakiś punk, nad którym lecieliśmy. Przytaknęłam ruchem głowy. Byłam za bardzo pogrążona czytaniem książki by zwracać uwagę na to co działo się dookoła. Siedmiolatka jednak nie chciała bym ją ignorowała, więc wyrwała mi książkę i schowała za plecy. - Lily! To był taki romantyczny moment! Oddaj mi to - krzyknęłam i chciałam zabrać dziewczynce książkę. - Popatrz, a ja ci oddam - powiedziała, a ja dla spokoju wyjrzałam przez małe okienko transportu. Lecieliśmy nad pięknym lądem, najpiękniejszym jaki widziałam. Norwegia jest doprawdy urokliwa, te wszystkie klify, fiordy. Kto by nie chciał tu mieszkać? Jedyne co może przeszkadzać to temperatura, ale raczej da się przywyknąć. Już nie starałam się odebrać Lily mojej książki. Patrzyłam na krajobraz jak zahipnotyzowana. Od rodziców dowiedziałam się, że już niedługo lądujemy. Nie mogłam się już doczekać. *** - Mogę iść na spacer? - zapytałam chcąc wyrwać się na świeże powietrze. Rodzice zgodzili się i już chwilę później spacerowałam po dawniejszej wiosce. Jesteśmy na Berk. To taka wyspa leżąca na Morzu Północnym. Rodzice chcieli tu koniecznie przyjechać. Szłam przed siebie. Nagle usłyszałam śmiech i krzyki. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, ale nikogo tu nie było. Skierowałam się w stronę czegoś, co dawniej była zapewne twierdzą. Otworzyłam ciężkie drzwi. Gdy weszłam do środka ukazała mi się wielka sala. Było ciemno, ale wśród mroku mogłam dostrzeć dwie postacie. Dziewczynę i chłopaka. Chyba mnie nie widzieli. - Astrid zaczekaj! - chłopak pocałował dziewczynę chcąc ją zatrzymać jeszcze chwilę. - Muszę iść. Jutro o tej samej porze? - zapytała i rozglądnęła się po sali. Dostrzegła mnie i długo na mnie patrzyła. Miała ma sobie piękną, długą, po kostki sukienkę. Chłopak spojrzał w tę stronę co jego dziewczyna. Nie widział mnie z tego co zauważyłam. - Na co tak patrzysz? - zapytał. - Na nic. Idź już. Nikt nie może wiedzieć. Chłopak biegł w moją stronę, już myślałam, że na mnie wpadnie. Lecz on przebiegł przeze mnie. Zamknęłam oczy, a gdy ponownie otworzyłam ujrzałam tylko ruiny i pozostałości z budowli. Coś tu nie gra. A ja dowiem się co. *** Wróciłam do domu. Rodzice zapytali mnie czy mi się tu podoba, odparłam, że bardzo. Nie wspomniałam im nawet o tym co widziałam w twierdzy. Może mi się to po prostu przywidziało. Położyłam się wieczorem do łożka i zaczęłam czytać nieskończoną jeszcze przeze nnie książkę. Nagle usłyszałam jakby przyciszone głosy dochodzące zza okna. Wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Zobaczyłam Astrid stojącą pod jakimś domem. Później dowiedzialam się, że to był jego dom. - Czkawka. Proszę, musimy pogadać - szeptała w ciszy dziewczyna. - Nie mamy o czym - odpowiedział jej chłopak. Astrid nie myśląc wiele pobiegła w stronę lasu. Szybko wybiegłam z domu i zmierzyłam w tym samym kierunku co ona. Zgubiłam ją wśród drzew i krzewów. Dotarłam natomiast do jakiegoś pięknego miejsca. Z książki wyczytałam, że to mniejsce nazwano Kruczym Urwiskiem. Usiadłam na jednym z kamieni. Znów usłyszałam śmiech. Popatrzyłam w jego źródło. Siedziała tam zakochana para. - Ej Astrid. Żartujesz prawda? - zapytał Czkawka i przytulił do siebie dziewczynę. Po czym pocałował ją w policzek. - Nie, ja nigdy nie żartuję. Powinien się dowiedzieć. Wszyscy powinni - odparła dziewczyna i wstała. - Wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym żebyśmy nie musieli się ukrywać, ale wiesz przecież, że za tydzień żenię się z inną... - Ale Czkawka czy ty ją kochasz? Nic nie odpowiedział. - Więc właśnie. To nie ma sensu. Nie przeżyję kiedy ktoś zajmie moje miejsce - wyszeptała dziewczyna. Chłopak podszedł do niej i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. - Nikt nigdy nie zajmie twojego miejsca. Kocham cię Astrid, ale ja... nie mogę. To tradycja. - Do diabła z tradycją! Może od razu rzucę się z klifu. Może w Niflheimie ktoś mnie pokocha. Czkawka ja nie mogę tak żyć. Za bardzo cię kocham. Musimy... - Musimy to przemyśleć - przerwał jej. - Czkawka! - wołał jakiś obcy głos. Domyśliłam się, że to był ojciec chłopaka, bo ten gdy tylko usłyszał swoję imię wstał i pożegnał dziewczynę. Astrid uciekła, a do Czkawki dołączył wysoki, potężny, rudobrody męzczyzna. - Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Masz się przygotować - ryknął swoim przerażającym głosem. - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł - powiedział powoli Czkawka. - Masz wątpliwości? - już myślałam, że uderzy chłopaka. Był zły. - Tato, ja jej nie kocham! - krzyknął. - A co to za wygłupy?! Marsz mi do domu i to już! - Nie - powiedział stanowczo. - Co powiedziałeś? - zapytał jego ojciec myśląc, że się przesłyszał. - Nie! - powtórzył głośniej dziewiętnastolatek. - Nie pozwolę ci kierować moim życiem. Albo będę z Astrid albo z nikim. - W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi i umilkł. - Astrid tak? To jest ta twoja dziewczyna, którą mówisz kochasz? - zapytał z ironią w głosie. chłopak nie odpowiedział. - Znajdź ją - polecił jednemu z ludzi, którzy przyszli za wodzem. - Nie, As - szepnął. *** Obudziłam się następnego dnia. Już światło. Leżałam na tym samym kamieniu, na którym wczoraj siedziałam słuchając kłótni między ojcem a synem. Wczoraj nie widziałam za wiele, ale teraz dostrzegłam piękno tego miejsca. Było cudowne. Postanowiłam jednak wrócić do domu, żeby rodzice się nie zamartwiali. Siedziałam na podwórku orzed domem. Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy. ZobaczyłM dwie postacie, były niewyraźne. Mówiły coś do siebie, ale jedyne co zrozumiałam to: "Nikt nas nigdy nie rozdzieli, będziemy na wieczność, trawać w miłości." Otwirzyłam szybko oczy. Naprzeciw mnie siedziała Astrid. Nie wierzę w to. Nie wierzę w duchy - powtarzałam sobie w myślach. - Widzisz mnie? - zapytała. Siedziałam w ciszy, ale odważyłam się skinąć lekko głową. - Kim jesteś? - zapytałam, nie do końca wiedząc czy to stosowne pytanie. - Przepraszam, już dawno powinnam ci się przedstawić. Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson Haddock. A ty jesteś Elizabet, prawda? - Skąd mnie znasz? - zapytałam. - Jesteś moją potomkinią. - Zaśmiała się, jakby to była najistotniejsza rzecz na świecie. - Jak to możliwe? - wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się. - Posłuchaj, musisz mi... nam pomóc - zwróciła się do mnie. - Nam? - zapytała nic nie rozumiejąc. - I czemu akurat ja? - Mi i Czkawce. Eli posłuchaj. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może wszystko odwrócić, tylko ty mnie widzisz, a ja ciebie. Masz wizje, prawda? - zapytała przejęta. Skinęłam głową. - Świetnie. Teraz posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie. Gdzieś tu, na tej wyspie znajdują się nasze groby. Musisz je znaleść. Na Czkawki leżą kamienie runiczne, na moim także. Masz mało czasu. Proszę, zrób to dla nas. "Nikt nas nigdy nie rozdzieli, będziemy na wieczniść, trawć w miłości". Znasz te słowa, prawda? - Miałam z nimi wizję. - Eli kiedy znajdziesz miejsca gdzie nas pochowano pozbieraj runy i połóż na wzórzu razem, tam gdzie wszystko się skończyło. Smok wskarze ci drogę. - Astrid! - ktoś zawołał ją po imieniu. Szybko wstała i pobiegła w stronę głosu. Widziałam jak wpadła na Czkawkę, a potem zniknęła. Już postanowiłam. Jutro wyruszam na poszukiwania. *** Był ranek. Szybko zsunęłam się z łóżka i zbieglam na dół. Miałam już wyjść z domu gdy zatrzymał mnie głos rodziców. Postanowili oni wybrać się dzisiaj na zwiedzanie. Nie miałam co dyskutować. Poszliśmy razem, całą rodziną zwiedzać wyspę. Mieszkaliśmy tu już cztery dni, ale nie wiedzileśmy nic o tym miejscu. W drodze do twierdzy, w której poraz pierwszy spotkałam As zastanawiałam się co stało się z nią i Czkawką. Moja przemyślenia przerwała pani przewodnik, która zaczęła opowiadać o chłopaku z moich wizji. - Z tego co wiemy Czkawka Haddock był dosyć wysokim chłopakiem o dość nietypowym charakterze kontrastującym z charakterem wikinga. Był między innymi bardzo troskliwy. Nue miał serca zabić smoka, który później został jego przyjacielem. W życiu młodego wodza nie brakowalo też miłości. Zakochał się w pięknej Astrid Hofferson i razem wzięli ślub. NIgdy nie ukrywali uczucia do siebie - ta pani mija się z prawdą, pomyślałam lecz nie skomentowałam tego głośno. Później opowiedziała nam historię o tym co stało się ze smokami, czemu wyginęły. Po południu poszłam do lasu. Szłam sobie spokojnie gdy nagle zahaczyłam o coś nogę. Potknęłam się, ale na szczęście nie przewróciłam. Schyliłam się i podniosłam jakieś dwa kamyki. Było na nich kilka kresek. Runy. Interesowałam się trochę mitologią, więc postanowiłam je przetłumaczyć. "Siła" "Ochrona" Poszłam na płażę by pomyśleć. Astrid kazała szukać mi właśnie takich run, ale do kogo mogły należeć. Pomyślałam o Czkawce. "Siła" - musiał poradzić sobie z ojcem, "Ochrona" - musiał chronić Astrid. Siedziałam tak chwilę po czym wstałam chcąc udać się do domu. Coś zabłyszczało w piasku. Powoli przekopałam w tamtym miejscu dziurę i wyciągnęłam, kiedyś srebrną bransoletkę z kolejnymi runami. Spojrzałam na jeden z klifów. - Jeżeli ktoś ma żyć p, to masz tym kimś być ty - krzyknął Czkawka. - Czkawka, ja.. Kocham cię... zaopiekuj się nią... i przekaż, że... ją też kocham. - Wuszeptała Astrid i zrobiła krok do przodu. Postać woadła szybko do widy. Straciłam ją z oczu. Moją uwagę przyciągnął teraz ten właśnie klif, krążył nad nim smok. Nocna Furia. Przedostatnia przepowiednia. "Muszę jak najszybciej iść na ten klif". Pobiegłam jak najszybciej. Będąc na szczycie pooatrzyłam w otchłań. Położyłam runy na ziemi. Spojrzałam w niebo. Nad kamieniami "z kreseczkami" zobaczyłam dwoje ludzi. Przytulonych do siebie. Dziewczynę i chłopaka. Wieczną miłość. Astrid spojrzała na mnie i wyszeptała bezgłośne "Dziękuję". 23.07.2034r. "Drogi czytapelniku. Taka była prawda. Nie zmyśliłam tej historii. Napisałam ją uświadamiając sobie, że jest prawdziwa. Pamiętaj: Miłość przeptrwa wszystko" Elizabet Hofferson Haddock Kocham cię, takiego jakim jesteś *Hicctsrid <3 *18 lat *Współczesność *Nowy Jork - Gotowy? - zapytałam Czkawkę stojącego obok z gitarą. Złapałam za mikrofon i jeszcze raz przeczytałam tekst piosenki. Odpowiedział mi skinięciem głowy. Reszta zespołu tez stała w gotowości. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Po czym Czkawka zaczął grać. Spojrzałam na tekst, przeleciałam wzrokiem pierwsza zwrotkę i wydobyłam z siebie głos: I can be tough I can be strong But with you, it's not like that at all There's a girl That gives a shit Behind this wall You just walk through it And I remember all those crazy things you said You left them running through my head You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it just went with it You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here Spojrzałam na zespół i uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaka z gitarą. Czkawka wychwycił mój uśmiech i odwzajemnił gest. Zaczęłam śpiewać refren: Damn, damn, damn'' What I'd do to have you Here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near I wish you were here Skończyliśmy tę piosenkę i przeszliśmy do kolejnych. Przećwiczyliśmy kilka utworów, chyba trzy. Gdy skończyliśmy usiadłam na krańcu sceny, podszedł do mnie Czkawka i przysiadł się po czym pocałował mnie w skroń. Upiłam łyk wody. - Przepięknie dziś śpiewałaś, z resztą jak zwykle - powiedział, a ja pocałowałam go w usta nie kryjąc uczucia jakim go darzyłam. Usłyszałam chrząkniecie za nami, odwróciliśmy się momentalnie. - Ej co powiecie na pójście do jakiejś fajnej knajpki? - zapytał Sączysmark, gitarzysta basowy (xd). - Zależy gdzie i na ile - odpowiedziałam. - Muszę być w domu przed dwudziestą, a jest osiemnasta, więc? - Może na przykład do tej na rogu ulicy? - zaproponował Śledzik, perkusista. - Dla mnie spoko - powiedział mój chłopak. - To jak As, nie daj się prosić. - Okey, ale odwozisz mnie później do domu - pokazałam na niego palcem. - Dla mnie bomba - powiedział i wstał by spakować swoją gitarę, inni też zaczęli się juz pakować. Zaczęłam składać piosenki do mojej teczki gdy podeszły do mnie przyjaciółki - Heathera i Szpadka. One nie należały do zespołu, ale były w naszej paczce i chodziły na nasze próby i mini koncerty. Z resztą Heathera była dziewczyną Sączysmarka, a Szpadka Śledzika, więc why not? Spakowaliśmy już wszystko i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, było przyjemne lato. Nie było już tak gorąco jak w południe, ale nadal utrzymywała się w powietrzu wilgoć. Wsiadłam do samochodu Czkawki, sama nie posiadałam jeszcze swojego wozu. Zapięłam pas i czekałam na chłopaka. z tyłu usiadł Mieczyk. - Zabierzemy go, bo coś się popsuło w jego samochodzie. Nie masz nic przeciwko? - zapytał Czkawka wsiadając do samochodu i odpalając maszynę. - No co ty? Pewnie, że nie - odpowiedziałam i pocałowałam go w policzek. - Ej no, trochę szacunku, ja tu jestem - wychylił się z tylnego siedzenia Mieczyk. - Wybacz stary, ale to ona zaczęła - podniósł w górę ręce mój chłopak, w geście obrony. - Ty to lepiej trzymaj kierownice i ruszaj, a nie gadaj głupoty - powiedziałam i podparłam łokieć na drzwiach sportowego samochodu. Włączyłam jeszcze radio i usłyszałam swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Przymknęłam spokojnie oczy prawie zasypiając. Czkawka lekko pogłośnił i nie było mowy o śnie. Do you need Do you need me Do you need me Nuciłam te piosenkę jeszcze długo choć skończyła się dobre piętnaście minut temu. W końcu samochód stanął, a ja usłyszałam tylko trzaskanie tylnych drzwi i poczułam jak ktoś mnie szturcha. - Wstawaj kotek, już jesteśmy - mówił Czkawka, przetarłam oczy i wysiadłam z wozu. Weszliśmy do środka, nasi przyjaciele juz zajęli stolik. Było dosyć ciasno i zostało tylko jedno krzesło na nas dwoje. Czkawka usiadł na nim, a mnie wziął na kolana. - To co zamawiamy? - zapytała Heathera przeglądając menu. - Macie może ochotę na pizzę? - spytał Czkawka. - Jasne - powiedzieli wszyscy z entuzjazmem, oprócz mnie. - Ej kocie co jest? - Czkawka pierwszy zauważył, ze coś jest nie tak. Byłam zmęczona po prostu, oczy sama mi się zamykały i zaczynałam już ziewać. Jest dopiero 18.30, a ja jestem śpiąca jak małe dziecko. - Nic - mruknęłam. - Spać mi się chce. - Powiedziałam i oparłam się o niego zamykając oczy. Mogło mu być trochę nie wygodnie. Czułam jak się podnosi. Postawił mnie na ziemi. - Zawiozę ją do domu, sam jestem już troszkę zmęczony - powiedział i przytulił mnie. - Chodź As. - Czkawka jeżeli chcesz to zostań, wrócę autobusem - przeciwstawiłam się by nie psuć mu zabawy. - Czy ja wyglądam na gościa, który puściłby cię autobusem. Chodź - wskazał na drzwi ruchem głowy. Ruszyłam w tamtą stronę. Jechaliśmy juz trochę czasu. Zauważyłam, ze wjeżdżamy w tę bogatsza dzielnicę. Czkawka jechał do siebie, no tak, mogłam się tego spodziewać. - Ej, to nie jest droga do mojego domu - powiedziałam. - A kto powiedział, że tam jedziemy - zaśmiał się. Miałam wielką ochotę mu przywalić, ale prowadził no i... zrezygnowałam. Wjechaliśmy na podjazd jego wielkiej posiadłości. Wysiadł i otworzył mi drzwi. skorzystałam z okazji, wysiadłam i porządnie mu przywaliłam w ramię. Zaczął udawać jak bardzo go to bolało i gdy tylko się nie spodziewałam przyciągnął mnie do siebie po czym pocałował. Przewróciłam oczami i wzięłam swoje teksty z samochodu, a on zabrał etui ze swoją gitarą. Weszliśmy do domu. Jego rodzice siedzieli na kanapie przed telewizorem, przytuleni do siebie. Przywitaliśmy się i poszliśmy do kuchni. Czkawka zrobił jakieś kanapki, a ja wzięłam sok. Zaproponował żebyśmy poszli do jego pokoju, no ok. Weszliśmy na górę i od razu uwaliłam się na jego łóżko. Zaśmiał się i usiadł obok. - Co powiesz na nocowanie u mnie? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się. - Ok, ale muszę najpierw napisać do mamy. Czekaj - powiedziałam i wyciągnęłam telefon z kieszeni. Napisałam jej sms'a i odłożyłam komórkę. Czkawka położył się obok. - Może najpierw się umyjemy, a później cos obejrzymy? - zaproponowałam. - Aż tak śmierdzę? - zapytał, a ja wpadłam w śmiech. - Próby robią swoje. Idź pierwszy - powiedziałam. Wstał i złapał mnie za rękę. - Dobra, ale jeżeli pójdziesz tam razem ze mną. - Z tobą? Żartujesz... - Jestem śmiertelnie poważny - jego mina mnie rozwaliła. Szybko chwyciłam ręcznik, jakąś jego koszulkę i wyrwałam się z jego uścisku. Wpadłam do łazienki i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. - Focham się - powiedział udając obrażonego, stał pod drzwiami, wyczułam to. - Też cię kocham - krzyknęłam i puściłam wodę. Pół godziny później siedziałam na łóżku ze związanymi włosami i przeglądałam jego płyty by znaleźć oraz obejrzeć coś fajnego. Miał same kryminały i filmy akcji. Nie dla mnie. - Nie, nie, nie, nie... A to jest - zatrzymałam się i przeczytałam opis z tyłu. - Nie. Czkawka masz coś fajnego? - popatrzyłam na niego. - Właśnie patrzę na coś fajnego, a nawet więcej niż fajnego - odpowiedział, co wywołało u mnie rumieńce. Zbliżył się do mnie i delikatnie pocałował. Wyciągnął coś zza pleców. Podał mi płytę. - A to? - "I, że cię nie opuszczę" - przeczytałam. - Aww kochany jesteś. Uśmiechnął się i wstał by puścić film. Później usiadł obok mnie, a ja przytuliłam się do niego. Oglądaliśmy do końca, później ja położyłam sie koło niego, a on objął mnie ramieniem i razem zasnęliśmy. Obudziły mnie promyki słońca. Czkawki nie było obok mnie, tak jak zasnęliśmy. Na stoliku obok leżało śniadanie i jakaś karteczka. Wzięłam ją do ręki i przeczytałam: "Czekam w sali prób. KC Kociaku :*" No świetnie, bosko normalnie. Ubrałam się i wyszłam z jego domu na autobus. Podróż zajęła mi około godziny czasu. Gdy wreszcie tam dotarłam, weszłam do środka. Było kilkanaście ludzi. Poszłam za scenę. Zobaczyłam moja paczkę rozmawiającą z Czkawką, chłopak stał tyłem do mnie. Położyłam palec na ustach i na palcach podeszłam do niego. Wskoczyłam mu na plecy i pocałowałam go w policzek. - Hej kotek... Możesz mi powiedzieć czemu mnie nie obudziłeś? - zapytałam, a on złapał mnie za nogi, żebym nie spadła. - Ponieważ było bardzo wcześnie kiedy wychodziłem, bo musiałem iść rano do pracy, a później na próbę. - No tak, a ci wszyscy ludzie? - Mamy koncert, hello As, wczoraj ćwiczyliśmy - odpowiedział, a ja złapałam się za głowę. Miałam na sobie wczorajsze getry i jego koszulkę, włosy nie związane i ja miałam występować? Na śmierć zapomniałam. - Zapomniałam kompletnie. Ale, co śpiewamy tak dla jasności? - Więc ta: "I love you" Avril Lavigne śpiewasz ty, razem śpiewamy "Jed Leg" Simple Plan i jeszcze jakieś tam piosenki. Zobacz na listę - postawił mnie na ziemi i podał jakąś kartkę, zaczęłam czytać, a on powiedział. - Wchodzimy za dwie minuty! - po czym pocałował mnie i poszedł się przygotować. Lista: 1. Avril Lavigne "I love You" 2. Simple Plan "Jed lag" 3. Nickelback "What are you waiting for" (Acoustic) 4. Tha Cab "Angel with the shoutgun" 5. The Script "Hall of fame" (Acoustic Live) Trochę tego jesteś, w sumie tylko 5 piosenek, ale z godzinę zejdzie z przerwami. Weszłam na scenę. zaczęliśmy, zaśpiewałam "I love you" prawie nie odrywając wzroku od Czkawki. Uśmiechnął się nawet kilka razy specjalne do mnie. Druga piosenką było "Jed lag", śpiewałam razem z chłopakiem. Cz: What time is it where you are? A: I miss you more than anything) Cz: I'm back at home, you feel so far A: Waiting for the phone to ring) Cz i A: It's getting lonely living upside down I don't even want to be in this town Trying to figure out, the time zone's making me crazy You say good morning when it's midnight Going out of my head, alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad And my heart heart, heart is so jet lagged Heart heart, heart is so jet lagged Heart heart, heart is so jet lagged Is so jet lagged Po skończonym koncercie pojechaliśmy na basen, był to pomysł oczywiście Czkawki, dowiedziałam się tez, ze był u mnie w domu po mój strój kąpielowy, bo zaplanował to już wcześniej ze wszystkimi. Weszliśmy na basen i od razu Czkawka wrzucił mnie do wody. Pociągnęłam go za mną. Długo nie wynurzał się spod tafli, nagle cos mnie do niego przyciągnęło. Wynurzyliśmy się razem. - A teraz weź głęboki oddech i wstrzymaj powietrze - powiedział i ponownie zanurzyliśmy się w wodzie. Czkawka przyciągnął mnie i pocałował, oddałam mu tym samym. Cały czas byliśmy pod wodą. Czkawka zrobił nam zdjęcie, idiota mój kochany. - Ej, a może pojedziemy na lody? Co wy na to? - zapytał Czkawka gdy wyszliśmy już z budynku i poszliśmy w stronę parkingu. - W sumie nie głupi pomysł kotku - powiedziałam i przytuliłam się do niego. - No to chodźcie pojedziemy na lody i na plażę, słońca zaraz zajdzie - krzyknął Czkawka, a wszyscy ruszyli do samochodów. Z nami jechał jeszcze Śledzik, Szpadka i Mieczyk. A ze Smarkiem pojechała Heathera i nasz nowy przyjaciel Eret. Ruszyliśmy w kierunku centrum miasta. Kupiliśmy lody i na plażę. Czkawka rozłożył koce, które miał w samochodzie razem usiedliśmy na jednym. Słońce powoli zachodziło na horyzoncie. - Mógłbym tak codziennie spędzać dni - powiedział rozmarzonym głosem Czkawka. - Ja też, a do tego w takim towarzystwie - dodała i wyciągnęłam aparat po czym zrobiłam mu zdjęcie. - Co robisz? - zapytał leniwie. - Sesyjkę przeprowadzam z największym ciachem w Nowym Jorku - zaśmiał się i zabrał mi aparat po czym kazał się ustawić na tle zachodzącego słońca i pstryknął mi kilka zdjęć. Później stanął obok mnie i pocałował delikatnie w usta. Uchwycił to także w aparacie. - Bardzo cię kocham kocie :* - A ja ciebie mój misiu - powiedziałam i wspięłam się na palcach by w tle zachodzącego słońca obdarować go namiętnym pocałunkiem. All because you gave your love - Gdzie jesteś? - zielonooki chłopak pyta zdenerwowany przez telefon. Siedzi w samochodzie juz kilka minut. - Będę. Zaraz przyjadę. - Odrzuca komórkę gdzieś na bok i wyjeżdża z przed apteki. Wtem rozlega się dźwięk sms'a. Czkawka spogląda na ekran i uśmiecha się pod nosem do siebie. Wiadomość przypomina mu o spotkaniu z dziewczyną w jego domu wieczorem. Kieruje się pod szkołę swojej młodszej siostry. Podróż zajmuje mu kilka minut. Wysiada z samochodu trzaskając drzwiami. Wchodzi do budynku, z którego wychodzą grupki dzieciaków z podstawówki. Obok niego przechodzą również gimnazjaliści, a wśród nich chłopak jego siostry. Zatrzymuje go na chwilę. - Wiesz gdzie jest Melody? - pyta i łapie go za ramiona. - Źle się poczuła, poszła do higienistki - odpowiada chłopak. Czkawka pędzi korytarzem szkoły, do której sam chodził trzy lata temu. Zatrzymuje się dopiero przy tzw. pokoju lekarskim. Normalnie przyjechaliby tu rodzice, ale to nie był jeden z normalnych dni. Rodzice pojechali na delegację i nie mieli jak przyjechać po córkę. Czkawka puka kilka razy aż nie odezwie się ktoś z drugiej strony drzwi. Wtedy wchodzi i zauważa siostrę siedzącą smętnie na łóżku lekarskim. Kuca przy niej i mówi: - No młoda, jedziemy do domu. Melody ani drgnie. Czkawka daje higienistce do zrozumienia by zostawiła go samego z siostrą. Chłopak siada obok niej i spokojnie pyta o co chodzi. - Oj no, bo Czkawka pokłóciliśmy się, znowu. Thorze ja nie potrafię, no ... - łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach. - Tak dziwnie się poczułam, zrobiło mi się słabo kiedy mówił, że mnie nie kocha. Ale Czkawka ja go kocham, bardzo go kocham. Cały czas się kłócimy. Ty masz szczęście, ze masz Astrid, nigdy nie słyszałam żebyście się kłócili. Jesteście idealną parą - mówi wszystko co leży jej na sercu. Chłopak patrzy na nią. - Serio myślisz, że nigdy się nie kłócimy, nie spieramy? Każdy musi się czasami pokłócić i powiem ci, że nie ma idealnych, jak to nazwałaś związków. Chodź zawiozę cię do domu. Dzisiaj możesz porozmawiać na ten temat z As, jej będzie łatwiej to wszystko wytłumaczyć tobie. Nie martw się. - Podaje jej rękę. - Chodź, zabiorę cię na lody. Smutek z twarzy dziewczyny znika momentalnie. Uśmiecha się i wychodzi z brunetem ze szkoły. ~Astrid~ Już nie mogę doczekać się wieczoru. Jest piątek, piąta lekcja, jeszcze dwie i mogę wreszcie się wyrwać. Czkawka pojechał po Melody do szkoły, bo coś się stało. Mam nadzieję, że to nic złego, w końcu to jego siostra. - Wojna trzydziestoletnia wybuchła w roku... Hofferson czy możesz się wreszcie skupić ? - pyta zmęczony nauczyciel w moim kierunku. Rozmarzona patrzę przez okno. "Budzę się" i spoglądam na niego. Ma surową minę i wiem, że gdyby chciał juz zmierzałabym w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Uśmiechnęłam się i przeprosiłam. Do końca lekcji słuchałam o przyczynach i skutkach wojny. Gdy wreszcie wyszłam na przerwę podeszłam do swojej szafki i wyciągnęłam książki na kolejną lekcję. Miałam mieć biologię, więc kolejna lekcja nudy. Podeszła do mnie Heathera ze Smarkiem, byli para od dwóch miesięcy. - Hej - powiedziałam i popatrzyłam na nich zza drzwiczek mojej szafki. - No cześć. Gdzie Czkawka? - zapytała Heathera gdy już się ze mną przywitała. - Zwolnił się i pojechał po Melody. Coś się stało, ale jeszcze nie dzwonił - wtem zawibrował mój telefon. Spojrzałam na ekran. - O wilku mowa, cześć - rzuciłam i włączyłam rozmowę. CZ: As przyjechać po ciebie? A: Wiesz, że mam jeszcze dwie lekcje. Nie mogę się zerwać, rodzice by mnie zabili. A co z Melody? CZ: Ech ... tak naprawdę to nic jej nie jest. Trochę jest blada i zasłabła, zawiozłem ją już do domu. Muszę kończyć, spotkamy się wieczorem? A: Tak jak było zaplanowane, kocie. - Zaśmiałam się. CZ: Okey... trzymaj się na biologii, kocham cię. A: Ja ciebie też. I dzięki. Rozłączyłam się wraz z dzwonkiem oznajmiającym lekcję. Przeszłam korytarzem pod salę lekcyjną i ze spokojem czekałam na nauczyciele. W końcu nadszedł. Miał sprawdziany , które pisaliśmy niedawno. Czuję, że to będzie długa lekcja. ~Czkawka~ Wróciłem do domu razem z Melody, ona poszła do swojego pokoju, ja natomiast zostałem na dole i włączyłem telewizję. Leciał jakiś film i zacząłem oglądać. Nagle dostałem sms'a od rodziców, że wracają dziś wieczorem. No ale z dziećmi czasu nie spędzą, bo do mnie przychodzi Astrid, a do Melody Alex. Nie przepadam za gościem, nie wiem jednak czemu. Denerwuje mnie jego zachowanie. Tak jakby udawał, ze kocha moja siostrę. Ma ona niby te szesnaście lat, ale jest strasznie zaślepiona tą miłością do niego. Wchodzę na Facebook'a i kogo widzę? Astrid. Powinna siedzieć teraz na biologii, ale nie wnikam, nie moja wina jeśli ktoś ja przyłapie. CZ: Hej kocie :* Jakaś ty pilna z bio :D A: Dobra, dobra. Dostałeś 2 z tego sprawdzianu co ostatnio pisaliśmy :/ Pobiłam cię :D CZ: A co? Masz +2 ? :D A: -3 :D Kocie CZ: Hahaha xD A: :D Jeszcze 6h 24min i bd twoja :* CZ; Nie mogę się doczekać :* A: Kurcze spadam, baba się na mnie uwzięła :/ kc :* CZ: kc :* Ucz mi się tam :* ~Astrid~ Wyszłam ze szkoły i skierowałam się na autobus jadący w kierunku mojego domu. Wyjeżdżałam z Oslo w stronę małej miejscowości leżącej niedaleko. Zaczął dzwonić mój telefon. Odebrałam go po kilku dźwiękach. Okazało się, że dzwoni mama. A: Coś się stało? M: Dzisiaj idziesz do Czkawki na noc, prawda? A: Tak - odpowiedziałam bojąc się, że jednak nie pójdę. M: Mam do ciebie ogromna prośbę. Musisz rano przyjść do domu koło dziewiątej. Opiekunka Miki ma gdzieś jechać i nie może zająć się nią do wieczora. Strasznie cię przepraszam słońce, bo wiem, że miałaś ten dzień spędzić trochę inaczej - wyczułam w jej głosie wyraźny smutek. Tak, miałam inne plany, ale mogłam się przecież zająć siostrą. W końcu Mika ma niecałe dziesięć miesięcy. Ktoś musi się nią zająć w razie czego. A: Nie ma sprawy. Powiem o tym Czkawce, może do nas przyjść? M: Jasne. Skarbie dziękuję ci. Bawcie się dobrze. Jeśli nic się już nie wydarzy razem z Robbem przyjedziemy pojutrze. Kocham cię. A: Ja ciebie też. Do zobaczenia. Rozłączyłam się i wysiadłam na właściwym przystanku. Do domu miałam tylko przejście przez ulicę. Przekręciłam klucz w drzwiach i weszłam do środka. Moim oczom ukazał się ładnie urządzony dom. Mieszkałam tutaj jakieś niecałe siedem miesięcy z powodu przeprowadzki z Oslo. Czkawka mieszkałam jakieś cztery kilometry stąd. w ogóle nie wiecie o mnie wiele. No więc, jak się pewnie domyślacie nazywam się Astrid Hofferson. Mam osiemnaście lat. Moi rodzice rozwiedli się, a moja mama ponownie wyszła za mąż za Roba. Mają razem córeczkę, moją przyrodnią siostrę - Mikę. Z Czkawką znam się praktycznie całe życie, bo nasi rodzice byli przyjaciółmi. Chodzimy ze sobą dwa lata. Nie będę zanudzać was tutaj moją historia, ani nie opowiem zbyt wiele o moich zainteresowaniach, bo tego na razie wiedzieć nie musicie. A więc weszłam do domu, rzuciłam torbę na kanapę i przeszłam do małej, ale bardzo przytulnej kuchni. Mama zostawiła mi parę informacji o tym co mam zrobić. Między innymi była tam też lista jak mam zajmować się Miką. Dziewczynka nie była zbyt natrętna dlatego nie obawiałam się, ze będzie jakoś tragicznie. Zwykła opieka nad grzecznym dzieckiem. Zagrzałam sobie obiad i włączyłam telewizor, by nie czuć się wielce samotna. W sumie to nie byłam, bo po zalogowaniu się na Fb pisałam przez godzinę z Heatherą. Popatrzyłam na zegar. 18.34. Zrobiłam wielkie oczy. Że co? Zostało mi niewiele czasu na przygotowania. Ubrałam dżinsy, wzięłam swoją torbę, narzuciłam na siebie jakąś bluzkę. Rozpuściłam włosy. Nie wiem, tak jakoś i popędziłam na autobus. Do domu chłopaka dojechałam w niecałe 10 minut. Stałam pod jego drzwiami lekko zdyszana. Usłyszałam kroki. ~Czkawka~ Ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Szybko poszedłem je otworzyć. W progu stała Astrid. Zaprosiłem ją do środka gestem ręki. Weszła i rozglądnęła się po domu jak to miała w swoim zwyczaju. Jej rodzina nie była tak zamożna jak moja, choć nic jej nie brakowała jak mówiła. Ściągnęła buty, a pierwszym miejscem jakie chciała odwiedzić była kuchnia. - Kotek? - zapytała siadając na blacie i przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Zabawnie wyglądała. - Tak? - Zlobis mi helbatke? - Nie no. Jak tu przy niej się nie roześmiać? Wpadłem w śmiech, a ona zaraz po mnie. - Zrobię, zrobię córuniu - nie przestawaliśmy się wygłupiać. Nagle do kuchni wpadł nie kto inny jak moja siostrunia. - Czego młoda? - zapytałem zalewając dwa kubki z sypaną herbatą. - Zaraz przyjdzie tu Alex. Mamy coś do jedzenia? - zapytała otwierając lodówkę, po chwili ją zamknęła. - Jak zwykle nie ma nic. - Podniosłem jedną brew do góry. Gdy wyszła sam zajrzałem do lodówki. Pełna. Ja jej nie rozumiem. Astrid wzruszyła tylko ramionami. - Too... co robimy? - zapytała. - Zgadnij co przygotowałem do oglądania - podałem jej herbatę. - Hmm - myślała gdy szliśmy razem na górę do mojego pokoju. - A jakaś podpowiedź? - Nie, bo się domyślisz. - Czkawka... czy to jest może serial - pokiwałem głową. - I nie jest on w naszych czasach? - znów się z nią zgodziłem. - I już wiem. Trzeci sezon odcinek ósmy. W tamtym tygodniu był siódmy. Zgadłam? - Sprytna. Zgadłaś. Zapraszam na seans :) - powiedziałem i włączyłem na telewizorze nasz ulubiony serial, który oglądaliśmy co tydzień. "Wikingowie" byli emitowani tylko w USA, ale od czego jest Internet. Położyłem się na łóżku, a o mnie oparła się o mnie. Patrzyłem na nią przez chwilę. Serial dopiero się zaczynał. Wyciągnęła telefon i weszła na Instagrama. - Serio? - zapytałem. - No co? - spojrzała na mnie. - Lepszego zdjęcia nie było? - pokazałem na zdjęcie gdzie całowałem ją w policzek, a ona uśmiechała się do kamerki w telefonie. - Na każdym zdjęciu jesteś słodki, a na tym w szczególności. - Oj no dobra. Oglądamy? - spytałem spoglądając na pierwsze sceny serialu. - Jasne - odparła i patrzyła na ekran. Nie zaczynało się jakoś super, ale zauważyłem nawet błysk w oku gdy na ekranie telewizora przechodził Bjorn czyli w rzeczywistości Alexander Ludwig, ulubiony aktor Astrid. Patrzyła na niego jakby się zakochała. Na szczęście pojawił się na kilka sekund, bo by mi się tu za bardzo rozmarzyła. Zaśmiałem się, popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie i oglądała dalej. Po godzinie wyłączyłem telewizor. Astrid popatrzyła na mnie ze smutkiem. No tak. Koniec sezonu zbliżał się małymi kroczkami. Nienawidzę kiedy kończy się coś co sprawia mi taką radość z oglądania, i nie tylko mi. Astrid położyła się na mnie. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Gdy nagle do pokoju wpadła Melody. ~Melody~ - Czkawka, przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, ale zaraz ma przyjść Alex. Astrid mogłabym z tobą porozmawiać? - No tak zupełnie zapomniał, że miałam pogadać z As. Uwolnił ją ze swoich objęć, a ona jeszcze na wychodnym go pocałowała i poszła za mną do mojego pokoju. Zaprosiłam ją gestem ręki by usiadła u mnie na łóżku. - Więc... o czym chciałaś pogadać? - zapytała, usiadłam obok niej. - O tobie i Czkawce - dziwne spojrzenie. - Znaczy... tak nie do końca o was... tylko... no...może bardziej o... waszym związku - powiedziałam nieśmiało. - A możesz tak dokładniej, bo naprawdę nie wiem o co ci chodzi. - Oj no, powiem prosto z mostu. Jak ty i Czkawka ze sobą wytrzymujecie? - rzuciłam i zarumieniłam się, przemyślając słowa, które przed kilkoma sekundami wypuściłam z ust. Zaczęła się śmiać. - Co masz na myśli? - nie wiem z czego się tak śmiała. Mnie nie było do śmiechu, ani trochę. - Czkawka mówił mi dzisiaj, że w każdym związku są momenty kłótni, no ale przecież wy nigdy się nie kłócicie i ... - Melody, masz problem z chłopkiem? - zapytała otwarcie. - No tak. As proszę musisz mi pomóc. Pamiętam kiedy ty i Czkawka zeszliście się w moim teraźniejszym wieku, tez mieliście po szesnaście lat. No może mam jeszcze te piętnaście, ale jeszcze miesiąc i będę tą szesnastką. Błagam pomóż mi. - To jaki masz konkretnie problem? - popatrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem. Wiedziałam, że na nią mogę liczyć. - Cały czas kłócę się z Alexem i to o takie błahe sprawy. jestem zazdrosna kiedy rozmawia z innymi dziewczynami, chcę spędzać z nim więcej czasu, no i jestem natrętna do bólu. - Czyli to u was cecha rodzinna? - zapytała szeptem Astrid jakby do siebie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Może powinnaś dać mu trochę czasu, może musi on odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji. Ma tu dzisiaj przyjść, prawda? - pokiwałam głową twierdząco. - Porozmawiajcie. My tak robimy. A może po prostu to nie ten - skierowała się do drzwi. - Dziękuję - wyszeptałam, a ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i wyszła z pokoju. ~Astrid~ - Too o czym rozmawiałyście? - zapytał Czkawka gdy tylko wróciłam i uwaliłam się na łóżko koło niego. - A takie nasze babskie sprawy. Ciekawsze jest co ty sam tu porabiałeś? - uśmiechnęłam się promiennie i skierowałam wzrok w jego stronę. - Rozmyślałem trochę. - A można wiedzieć o czym? - O nas. O przyszłości. O studiach - podniósł się. - Chyba już wiem na co chce iść, a ty? - Myślałam o psychologii, to ponoć bardzo ciekawe, ale tak po tym ostatnim sprawdzianie z biologii to szczerze się nad tym zastanawiam. - Zaśmiał się. - A ty? - Weterynaria. Chociaż szczerze ci powiem, że na nic mi te lekcje o liściach. Te są takie, a te takie - zaczął gestykulować pokazując mi wielkości różnych rodzajów liści. - Nie jest to przydatne? - sorry, sama nie wiem. Popatrzyłam na niego. - Taa przyda mi się chyba tylko wtedy kiedy bd chciał zaćpać psa marihuaną. - Ale do czegoś ci się przyda - zaśmiałam się szczerze. Usłyszeliśmy dźwięk dzwonka. To zapewne ten cały Alex. No cos czuję, że młodzi sobie trochę pogadają o ile Melody weźmie do serca te moje rady. Nie jestem w tym specjalistą, ale wie się to i owo. Nie usłyszeliśmy, żeby ktokolwiek schodził na dół. Popatrzyłam na Czkawkę, gdy ktoś znów zaczął dzwonić kilka razy. Chłopak wstał i udał się po pokoju siostry. - Czkawka otwórz, musze się przygotować - usłyszałam i uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. - As idziesz? - zapytał, a ja podeszłam do niego, pocałowałam go w policzek i zbiegłam na dół. On niczego nie świadomy ruszył za mną. Dopadłam drzwi, a Czkawka mnie. Położył mi głowę na moim ramieniu i pocałował. Otworzyłam drzwi. - Mama? Tata? - zapytał zdziwiony i podniósł głowę. - A no tak - powiedział jego ojciec. - Wcześniej się nam wróciło. Zaśmialiśmy się wszyscy. Nagle na dół zeszła Melody. Uczesana, umalowana (bez przesady, z umiarem). Gdy zobaczyła rodziców zrobiła coś czego nikt by się nie spodziewał. Rozpłakała się i pobiegła na górę. - A tej co? - zapytał ojciec dziewczyny. - Pójdę z nią pogadać - powiedziałam do Czkawki, który oplatał mnie w tali. Poluźnił swój uścisk i mnie puścił. Poszłam na górę w stronę, w która przed chwilą uciekła Melody. Weszłam do jej pokoju. Leżała skulona na łóżku, płakała. Podeszłam do niej, usiadłam obok i pogłaskałam ją po włosach. - Nie przyszedł, olał mnie - wyszlochała. - Ej. Melody, ja cię nie poznaję - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Co masz się przejmować jakimś dupkiem. Znajdziesz kiedyś KOGOŚ LEPSZEGO. - Tak myślisz? - zapytała i usiadła obok mnie ocierając łzy. - No jasne, a teraz jak możesz to zejdź ze mną na dół i zacznij być taka jaką cię poznałam. Uśmiechnęłam się, a ona odwzajemniła ten gest. Zeszła ze mną na dół i przywitała rodziców. Razem z Czkawką usunęliśmy się do góry. Przebraliśmy się w piżamy i leżeliśmy na łóżku przytuleni do siebie. Wyciągnął swój telefon i zrobił nam zdjęcie. Wrzucił na Insta. - Ej! - No co? - zapytał. - Ty dodajesz nasze zdjęcia to czemu ja nie mogę? - wzruszyłam ramionami. Po kilku minutach mieliśmy tysiąc like'ów. Byliśmy jedną z "najsławniejszych" par w szkole. Najprzystojniejszy chłopak i najładniejsza dziewczyna, czy jest lepsze połączenie. Po około godzinie zasnęliśmy. Była 8.46 rano. Zerwałam się na równe nogi przypominając sobie nagle o siostrzyczce, którą miałam się zaopiekować. Czkawka mruknął oś pod nosem i sam wstał. Wyjaśniłam mu, ze muszę jechać, ale on może to zrobić ze mną. Zaproponował, że weźmie swój samochód. Wyszliśmy z domu koło dziewiątej. Mam nadzieje, ze się nie spóźnimy. Muszę tam być jak najszybciej. Zaparkowaliśmy pod domem. Stała tam już opiekunka Miki z dzieckiem na rekach. - Przepraszam, że tak późno - powiedziałam odbierając od niej dziewczynkę. - Nie szkodzi, ale naprawdę musze juz jechać - rzuciła i pobiegła do swojego samochodu. Czkawka przyniósł mi moją torebkę. Zaczęłam szukać kluczy, ale z dzieckiem na rekach było trochę ciężko. - Możesz poszukać kluczy? - zapytałam chłopaka wpatrzonego w dziecko. Postanowiłam dać mu inne zadanie. - Trzymaj ją - podałam mu siostrę. - Ja? - zapytał przestraszony. - No ty, ty. Patrzysz na nią jak na ósmy cud świata. - zaśmiałam się i podałam mu dziewczynkę. Wziął ją niepewnie. Obudziła się, a on zaczął powoli ja kołysać, aż ponownie zasnęła. Weszliśmy do domu. Walały się tu zabawki, no tak nie posprzątałam wczoraj. Zapomniałam. Położyłam Mikę w łóżeczku w jej pokoju i zaczęłam składać koce. Czkawka posprzątał zabawki. - Musi być fajnie mieć taką siostrę w domu - powiedział nawet na mnie nie patrząc. - Taak. Chociaż to zależy czy lubisz sobie pospać w nocy - zaśmiałam się. - Chciałbym mieć kiedyś taką córeczkę, Astrid - wypalił. Popatrzyłam na niego z niekrytym uśmiechem. - No to dzisiaj cię sprawdzimy, kochanie. - Poważnie mówię - odparł. - Ja też - rzuciłam i usiadłam na kanapie. Chciałam w spokoju odpocząć, ale jakoś to nie było mi dzisiaj dane. Mika zaczęła płakać. Poszłam poszukać mleka w proszku, a Czkawka poszedł po dziewczynkę. Siedział z nią na dywanie. Patrzył w jej piękne, niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnął się, a ona to odwzajemniła. Wyglądał tak słodko. Zrobiłam małej jedzenie i podałam buteleczkę chłopkowi. Zaczął ja karmić, a mi łzy stanęły w oczach, na myśl, że może kiedyś coś takiego będę mogła oglądać codziennie. Gdy dziewczynka ponownie zasnęła zaczęłam rozmawiać z Czkawką i tak do wieczora. ~Czkawka~ Leżałem na łóżku, obok mnie Astrid, a na mnie jej mała siostra. Chciałbym kiedyś z Astrid mieć takie dziecko. As poruszyła się lekko. Nie spała. - Byłbyś cudownym ojcem - powiedziała i ponownie zamknęła oczy zapadając w błogi sen. Ja sam popatrzyłem na mała istotkę śpiącą słodko na mojej piersi, objąłem delikatnie dziewczynę obok, by czuła bezpieczeństwo. Po czym poszedłem w ślady sióstr i zasnąłem. (tak mam coś na punkcie "Wikingów" i ALEXANDRA LUDWIG'A) "To, co za nami, i to, co przed nami, ma niewielkie znaczenie w porównaniu z tym co jest w na"- O. W. Holmes Dla Janci, która pierwsza przeczytała opko i stwierdziła, że nie jest najgorsze - Zimno mi - szeptała w cisze przerywaną świstami wiatru. Leciała oparta o chłopaka. Jej głos był niewyraźny, jak ciche przerwy słów płynące niewiadomo skąd. Szczerbatek mknął przez chmury szybko, by zdążyć ją ocalić. Chłopak patrzył na nią ze łzami w oczach i modlił się do bogów. - Cii... Spokojnie, wszystko będzie okay. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze - mówił co chwilę przytulając ja do siebie i starając się ją ogrzać. Śnieżyca dodatkowo utrudniała drogę, ale smok nieprzerwanie rozglądał się za jakąś wyspą. - Czkawka, wszystko mnie boli - wyszeptała i wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Zwinęła się jak najbardziej mogła i próbowała zasnąć. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilkę - wyszeptał jej do ucha. Otworzył nagle oczy. Na horyzoncie dostrzegł wyspę. - Szczerbatek patrz! - Spokojnie, zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Spróbuj wytrzymać - mówił do niej cały czas, by nie zasypiała. - Proszę. * Na klifie stała kobieta i patrzyła w morze. Przychodziła tu już od dwudziestu lat jakby w nadziei, że jej synek, który został porwany przez smoka, powróci. Czarny smok nadal nie nadlatywał, nadal nie było wieści o jej małym synku. Chciała go jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć, przytulić, pocałować. Tęskniła za nim. Nagle usłyszała krzyki i jakby świst wiatru, choć pogoda była dzisiaj spokojna. Pobiegła w stronę wioski, przekonana, że coś się wydarzy. * - Błagam, pomóżcie mi. Moja dziewczyna źle się czuje - powiedział chłopak schodząc ze smoka i podbiegając do grupki wikingów, którzy na widok ogromnego smoka ustawili się do obrony. Szczerbatek wystawił zęby i sam przygotował się do ataku. - Nie, spokojnie. Szczerbatku, spokojnie - mówił do gada by ten nie przestraszył ludzi. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał ktoś z tłumu. Był to wysoki i dobrze zbudowany wiking. Ruda broda poruszała się przy każdym jego kroku kiedy podążał do chłopaka. - Czy to teraz jest najważniejsze? - zapytał dwudziestolatek spoglądając na dziewczynę w swoich ramionach. - Nie znamy cię - odpowiedział mu tamten. - Proszę, pomóżcie jej - mówił błagalnie chłopak. Dziewczyna miała tylko jego, a on miał ja. Ona nie mogła umrzeć. - No dobrze. Pyskacz zanieś ją do nas do domu, ja pójdę po Gothi - powiedział wysoki mężczyzna i skierował się w przeciwnym kierunku niż wiking biorący na ręce Astrid. Czkawka szedł za nim w odstępie około trzech metrów. Miał problemy z utrzymywaniem znajomości z ludźmi. Wyjątkiem była oczywiście dziewczyna, z która byli naprawdę blisko, nie wiedzieli nawet jak bardzo. - Zaczekaj - krzyknął ktoś za nim. Chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił za siebie. W jego stronę biegła owa kobieta, jeszcze przed chwilą stojąca na klifie. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała. - To długa historia - odpowiedział. - Mamy czas. To twoja dziewczyna? - spytała. Kiwnął głową, potwierdzając zadane mu pytanie. - Chodź za mną - powiedziała i poprowadziła go w stronę domu wodza. * - Więc? - zapytała chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś ode mnie. Obok leżała Astrid. Byłem przy niej, więc się nie bałem. Chciałem zacząć mówić, ale nagle dziewczyna krzyknęła. Zerwałem się z miejsca i pochyliłem nad jej głową. Położyłem rękę na jej czole. Całe rozpalone. Kobieta z którą rozmawiałem również wstała i podeszła do mnie podając mi szmatkę nasączoną jakimś lekiem. - Trzymaj jej ręce - poleciła mi. - Nad głową. - Co? - nie zrozumiałem. - Trzymaj. I popatrz - wskazała mi miejsce na jej kosce gdzie widniał pomarańczowo-czerwony kolec. - Cała choroba wzięła się stąd. Jeśli pozbędziemy się go, ona przestanie cierpieć. - Będzie ją bolało? - popatrzyłem na Astrid. Była taka delikatna, lekko otworzyła oczy i juz chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamknąłem jej usta pocałunkiem i wyszeptałem. - Nie bój się - po czym przytrzymałem jej ręce nad jej głową. Usiadłem obok. Do ust kobieta włożyła jej patyk owinięty jakąś szmatką, by ta głośno nie krzyczała. - Sączysmark nogi - poleciła jakiemuś chłopakowi, który akurat wszedł do domu. - Co? - To samo. Łap ją za nogi - chłopak popatrzył na mnie później na Astrid, po czym złapał ją za nogi. - Spokojnie - mówiła kobieta i powoli zaczęła wyciągać trujący korzeń. Astrid zaczęły spływać łzy po twarzy. Tłumiła w sobie krzyki, ale nie potrafiła zatrzymać łez. Powoli otarłem je wolną rękę. - Ciii... zaraz będzie dobrze. Cichutko wytrzymaj jeszcze. - Chciała mi się wyrwać. Nie dałem jej tym razem na to szans. Zamknęła oczy. Zasnęła. Przestała walczyć. Przestała się rzucać. Zasnęła. * - Już po wszystkim. Skąd ona to miała? - zapytała kobieta jakby chcąc wiedzieć o nas jak najwięcej. - Mieszkamy w różnych miejscach. Nie mamy stałego domu. - Nigdy nie chcieliście go mieć? - zapytała. Potarłem kark i zacząłem myśleć. Czy ja chciałem mieszkać w jednym miejscu? Być pod czyimiś rozkazami. Nie. Byliśmy wolni, my, ja i Astrid. Ja i Szczerbatek. Astrid i Wichurka. Byliśmy wolni i było nam dobrze. - Nie. - Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. - No dobrze. Nikt nie zna mojego imienia, tylko smoki i Astrid. Nie wiem skąd pochodzę, ani gdzie się urodziłem. Nie pamiętam rodziców, ale nie jest mi z tego powodu smutno. Pamiętam tylko SMOKI. Od zawsze były w moim życiu. W wioskach na które trafialiśmy były zabijane, dlatego ich strzegliśmy, wypuszczaliśmy. Prowadziliśmy nawet jedną wojną - zacząłem wyliczać na palcach nasze przygody. Opowiadać o tym jak się spotkaliśmy. Jak się w sobie zakochaliśmy. Kobieta tylko siedziała i słuchała. Gdy skończyłem powiedziała: - Ciekawe życie prowadziłeś, Czkawka - Co? Skąd ty? - zdziwiłem się, nie mówiłem nikomu jak się nazywam. Nie chciałem, a ona poznała moja tajemnicę. - Matka nigdy nie zapomina imienia swojego syna. * - Astrid, chodź lecimy - powiedziałem kilka tygodni po tym jak Astrid wyzdrowiała i miała się dobrze, tak jak nasze dziecko rosnące w niej. - Na pewno nie chcecie zostać? - zapytał mój ojciec. - Nie, wodzowanie zostawię komuś innemu. To nie jest moje życie, ani Astrid. Cieszę się, że mogłem was poznać - krzyknąłem kiedy wzbiliśmy się w górę. - A my ciebie synku - wyszeptała Valka stojąc na jednym z klifów. Westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. * - Kocham cię, Astrid - powiedziałem, a ona tylko oparła się o mnie i posłała mi szeroki uśmiech. - Ja ciebie mocniej - szepnęła i zamknęła oczy, zasypiając. W dniach 3.07 - 6.08 raczej nie będą pojawiać się żadne posty. Mamy w końcu wakacje. Będe za granicą i watpię aby jakieś wpisy się pojawily proszę o szczere opinie brak kontynuacji!! Jeśli macie jakieś dobre pomysły to proszę o kontakt Mail: szydlowskag@gmail.com astrisiahofferson@gmail.com GG: 51666079 Fb: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100006110940506 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach